Vientos de cambio
by GienahCorvi
Summary: Alejada desde hace años del mundo de la magia, Samantha se ve obligada a regresar. ¿Podrá adaptarse a Hogwarts, su nuevo hogar? ¿O tal vez cierto profesor se lo impida? OC/SS CAP. 9 UP!
1. PRÓLOGO

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

_Aunque es cierto que durante mi infancia, a pesar de haber crecido rodeada de hechizos y conjuros, no mostré ni un ápice de habilidades mágicas, mis padres no lo encontraron motivo de preocupación hasta mi undécimo cumpleaños, pues confiaban plenamente en la genética. _

_Desgraciadamente, ella no fue ni por asomo, su mejor aliada. Al principio, pensaron que sería algo pasajero, quizá necesitaba algo más de tiempo, tal vez un par de meses, tal vez medio año… pero lo cierto es que los días fueron pasando y nada cambió. Cuando cumplí los trece mi familia se dio por vencida y abochornados por mi discapacidad, como solían llamarlo, me enviaron a vivir a una residencia privada para chicos sin poderes, situada por supuesto, en el mundo muggle, que había sido creada por un grupo elitista del ministerio para poder escondernos._

_Lo cierto es que, en veinticuatro horas cumpliré dieciocho años. En todo este tiempo no he vuelto a saber nada de mis padres, hace mucho que su ausencia se convirtió en algo cotidiano, y aunque al principio su rechazo se me hizo insoportable, después de tanto tiempo su indiferencia es algo que apenas me lastima. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa en este momento, es saber a dónde me dirigiré mañana, pues cumplida mi mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle, tendré que arreglármelas sola._

_Nadie esperaba que Samantha Stone, descendiente de uno de los mejores linajes de magos de toda Inglaterra, resultase ser ni más ni menos que una detestable squib. Pero lo cierto, es que esa era yo._

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado esta primera toma de contacto, y para los que leéis esto por primera vez… ¡Aviso a navegantes! Este fic pretende ser bastante extenso. <strong>

**Ya sabéis que los reviews nos hacen a todos muy pero que muy felices, así que no dudéis en dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión. ¡Se aceptan todas las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas! **

**Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Mejor tarde que nunca

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I ¿Mejor tarde que nunca?<strong>

El incómodo pitido del despertador me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Aun con los ojos cerrados, estiré el brazo hacia la vieja mesita de noche, y tras tantear con la mano un par de veces su superficie, logré apagar el ruidoso aparatito.

_ ¡Joder, Sammi! ¿Sabes qué es lo único que no voy a echar de menos de ti? ¡Tu puto despertador!

Aquella frase pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Charles Listeroy, el que había sido mi compañero de cuarto y mi mejor amigo desde los catorce años. Charles, tenía un año menos que yo y aunque su apariencia y su vocabulario le hacían parecer bastante rudo, lo cierto es que era la mejor persona que había conocido. Él tampoco había tenido una infancia demasiado gratificante, pues al morir sus padres, con los once ya cumplidos, nadie quiso cargar con un squib y fue enviado a esta cárcel por los servicios mágicos sociales.

Me incorporé sobre la chirriante cama y le lancé la almohada como respuesta a su comentario, dándole de lleno en la cabeza y alborotando aun más sus rubios cabellos. Gruñó levemente al sentir el golpe y se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba completamente con las sábanas.

_ Sarah, es la hora. Ya son las 9:00. _ dije mientras zarandeaba cariñosamente a la joven.

Sarah Collins, de dieciséis años, era mi otra compañera de habitación. Había llegado hacía tan sólo un año. Su caso no era ninguna excepción, simplemente desde los diez años había sido su abuela, la que movida por la compasión, había decidido criarla. Sin embargo, tras su fallecimiento, a la joven no le quedó más opción que aceptar una plaza en esta escuela.

_ ¿Mmm? ¿Ya son las 9:00? Cinco minutitos más, Sammi, sólo cinco. _ Y acto seguido se encogió sobre el colchón y siguió dormitando.

Incrédula ante el comportamiento de mis compañeros me aproxime al armario, agarré lo primero que pillé y entré en el cuarto de baño dando un estruendoso portazo. ¡Era el día de mi cumpleaños, y lo más importante, mi último día allí, y lo único que mis compañeros de cuarto habían hecho, era seguir durmiendo! ¡Estupendo!

Me despojé malhumorada de mi harapiento pijama y me metí en la ducha. El agua tibia resbalaba por mi largo y ondulado cabello de color chocolate, que poco a poco se iba adhiriendo, mojado y aplastado, a mi espalda. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iría? Apenas tenía dinero, a pesar de llevar años trabajando como ayudante en las cocinas, el sueldo podía catalogarse como una miseria, y con tan pocas libras no podría sobrevivir más de un par de meses. Apoyé mi frente sobre las frías baldosas y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Una vez más tendría que empezar desde cero, y una vez más, tendría que hacerlo completamente sola.

Aun sumergida en mis pensamientos, terminé de asearme como una autómata. Me vestí rápidamente, cepillé mi pelo, me lavé los dientes y sonreí frente al espejo, el cual me devolvió una forzada e indescriptible mueca. No había comenzado el día con buen pie, desde luego.

Agarré el pomo y lo giré distraída mientras empujaba con un pie la desvencijada puerta.

_ ¡Sorpresa! _ escuché como gritaban al unísono Sarah y Charles.

Una enorme sábana cubría una de las paredes de la habitación, en ella podía leerse: "feliz cumpleaños, Sammi, te echaremos de menos". Algunos globos de colores, cubrían la moqueta, y un paquete envuelto en periódico reposaba en una esquina de mi cama.

_ ¡Pensaba que estabais durmiendo, idiotas!_ dije entre risas mientras corría hacia la cajita.

_ ¿Estás tonta? _ inquirió Charles _ Hoy es tu último día en este colegio de mierda, eso se merece una fiesta _ bromeó.

_ Además es tu cumpleaños _ añadió Sarah con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

Agarré el regalo y me senté en el lugar que éste había ocupado mientras arrancaba el papel de periódico impacientemente. Debajo, una caja de zapatos guardaba mi regalo. Abrí la caja y en el fondo, entre recortes de papel, había una foto en blanco y negro. En ella, salíamos los tres, sonrientes y felices, abrazados.

_ Es para que no te olvides de nosotros _ Dijo entre sollozos Sarah. Las lágrimas ahora, corrían libremente por su rostro.

Con un nudo en la garganta miré a Charles, que muy serio parecía contener la respiración.

_ Muchas gracias chicos _ contesté con la voz algo quebrada_ pero con foto o sin ella, jamás sería capaz de olvidaros. Vosotros, sois mi familia. _ Extendí los brazos y los tres nos fundimos en un sentimental abrazo.

[-]

Las grandes puertas de madera se cerraron tras de mí. Y allí estaba yo, con una anticuada maleta colgando de mi mano, y una caja de zapatos que escondía a mi más preciada posesión.

Suspiré pesadamente y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la ancha acera, donde raudales de personas caminaban de aquí a allá rápidamente, mirando sus relojes y acelerando el paso con presteza. Aunque pudiese sonar extraño envidiaba ese frenesí, porque al menos ellos tenían un sitio al que llegar, un lugar donde probablemente alguien, les esperaba.

Comencé a andar sin un rumbo fijo. De vez en cuando, me paraba frente a algún escaparate para admirar la gran variedad de cachivaches allí expuestos. Lo cierto es que durante los cinco años que estuve en la residencia apenas había salido de ella, sólo hacíamos excursiones una vez al año y siempre a lugares tan interesantes como el museo de la calceta o la fábrica de quesos, sin duda apasionante.

Con la caída del sol, mi estómago comenzó a rugir algo descontento, por lo que me vi obligada a comprar un correoso sándwich en la tienda de alimentación más cercana. Me senté en un pintarrajeado banco y comencé a comer el insípido manjar.

Aunque había dejado atrás unos cuantos hoteles y un par de hostales, lo cierto es que todos superaban mi presupuesto y el único sitio que parecía acomodarse a mi cartera, era una pensión de mala muerte a la que no dejaban de llegar borrachos y señoritas de moralidad dudosa. ¿Pero acaso prefería dormir en la intemperie? La respuesta era obvia, así que cuando terminé mi cena, cogí mis pertenencias y me encaminé hacia la sórdida posada.

Sin embargo, al ir a cruzar la calle, algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, sucedió. El chirriar de unas ruedas contra el asfalto resonó en toda la calle. En medio de la carretera, una niña recogía su pelota ajena al vehículo que se le venía encima a toda velocidad.

El pulso, se me aceleró tanto que creí que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho y un estrepitoso alarido salió de mi boca mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse alrededor. Un momento, el tiempo no parecía haberse detenido. ¡El tiempo, verdaderamente se había detenido! ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Giré la cabeza en todas direcciones, y abrí y cerré un par de veces los ojos para ver si lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de mi imaginación. Todo, excepto yo, estaba congelado y en completo silencio. Tras el shock inicial corrí velozmente hacia la niña, que se encontraba agachada con la pelotita entre sus manos, todavía ajena al coche que ahora parado, iba a atropellarla, y cogiendo a la pequeña entre mis brazos avancé un par de metros hasta dejarla sentada en la seguridad de la acera.

Suspiré aliviada y me apoyé contra la pared del mugriento hospedaje mientras me tranquilizaba y trataba de entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo. De pronto, un agudo graznido proveniente del cielo, me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Una elegante lechuza de color pardo descendió planeando hasta mi posición, dejando caer a su paso un pergamino enrollado, para luego volver a ascender y desaparecer en la lejanía.

En el preciso instante en el que amarré el amarillento papel, el tumulto regresó a mis oídos en forma de gritos, lamentos y bramidos varios, provenientes de los transeúntes, que antes de quedar petrificados habían observado igual que yo, la fatídica escena. Sus caras fueron un verdadero poema al descubrir a la pequeña a salvo en la otra punta de la calle, y al coche que momentos antes iba a causar una desgracia, clavado en el asfalto.

_ ¡Es un milagro! ¡Es un milagro! _ vociferó una señora rechoncha entre la multitud mientras se santiguaba.

Escapé como pude de la algarabía y me refugié en un tranquilo callejón. Con la respiración todavía algo agitada desenrollé el áspero documento y comencé a leer lo que en él había escrito, cuando de pronto una grave y ceremoniosa voz comenzó a narrar el mensaje, haciéndome botar del susto.

_Estimada señorita Stone:_

_Hasta este momento no teníamos constancia de cuál era su paradero, ni de que sus capacidades mágicas se hubiesen finalmente desarrollado. Sin embargo, como consecuencia de los recientes acontecimientos, debo pedirle que se reúna conmigo inmediatamente. Alguien de mi confianza le guiará hasta mí._

_Un cordial saludo._

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

_P.D.: ¡Bienvenida de nuevo!_

Abrí los ojos como platos y guardé cuidadosamente el pergamino en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

¡El mismísimo Dumbledore me había mandado una carta! Por supuesto, sabía de quién se trataba, mis padres habían concretado millones de citas con él cuando era una mocosa, para preguntarle si no había forma alguna de revertir mi condición. La respuesta, por supuesto, siempre era un no.

Pero… ¿Ahora había parado yo el tiempo? ¿Significaba eso, como afirmaba Dumbledore, que mis capacidades mágicas habían aparecido finalmente, después de tanto tiempo?

_ ¿Samantha Stone, verdad? _ Una potente voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Un hombre de tamaño desproporcionado y frondosa barba se encontraba parado junto a mí. Si no fuera por la amable sonrisa que dibujaba su redondo rostro, habría salido corriendo nada más verle.

_ Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, pero todos me llaman Hagrid. _ Dijo extendiéndome la mano, que era del tamaño de mi cabeza.

_ Encantada de conocerle, Hagrid. _ dije algo cohibida mientas agarraba su mano temerosa de que me partiese la mía. _ Supongo, que te envía Dumbledore _ dije algo más tranquila cuando sentí sólo una ligera presión.

_ Exacto, Samantha. Me ha pedido con urgencia que venga a buscarte. El ministerio está que echa chispas contigo, nadie se esperaba tu regreso ¿sabes? _ Dijo mientras me impulsaba cuidadosamente hacía delante. _ De hecho yo, acabo de enterarme por el director de la existencia de ese cuartelillo para squibs, que sinceramente me parece algo aterrador. _ Dijo frunciendo el ceño. _El caso_ continuó_ es que Dumbledore ha sido informado de tu infracción, muy valiente por cierto _ aclaró mientras me daba unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda_ y ha decidido mediar por ti. El ministerio ha accedido a regañadientes a que tengas una cita con él para solucionar tu situación. Y menos mal _ suspiró aliviado_ si no, te habrían arrebatado tus recién estrenados poderes y habrías sido desterrada para siempre del mundo mágico. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! _ exclamó limpiándose unas incipientes lágrimas con un pañuelo del tamaño de una toalla. _ ¡Eso sería tan injusto!

Durante su extenso discurso, habíamos caminado hasta llegar a una pequeña juguetería. Las miradas de todos los viandantes se habían clavado en el enorme hombre que me acompañaba, pero él, parecía ignorarlos. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en su explicación y además, debía estar acostumbrado.

_ Ya hemos llegado, Samantha. En un pis pás, estaremos en Hogwarts. Pasa _ dijo empujando con un dedo la puerta de cristal, que se abrió completamente hasta chocar estrepitosamente con la pared.

_ ¡Hagrid, por Merlín y por sus blancas barbas, ten más cuidado! ¡Estas puertas muggles son una porquería, se rompen con mirarlas! _ Gritó una anciana de pelo canoso y anteojos redondos.

_ Perdóname, Prudens, no era mi intención. Creí que pesaría más. _ se disculpó Hagrid avergonzado.

_ ¿Qué os trae por aquí, queridos? _ Dijo mientras colocaba en una estantería un unicornio de peluche.

_ Dumbledore me ha enviado a buscar a esta jovencita y me preguntaba si serías tan amable de…

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí, queridos míos! Podéis usar mi chimenea. _ Dijo sonriente mientras señalaba a una rústica estufa. _ Lo que sea por Albus._ Miré a Hagrid divertida y él me devolvió una cómplice mirada.

_Muchas gracias, Prudens, eres un encanto. _ Le agradeció mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña fogata.

Seguí sus pasos y me coloqué a su lado mientras miraba con detenimiento el viejo hornillo, sabía de sobra que los magos podían trasladarse a través de la red flu, de hecho mis padres, eran asiduos a ese tipo de transporte, sin embargo, llevando alejada tanto tiempo de la magia, todo esto se me hacía verdaderamente extraño.

Hagrid sacó del bolsillo de su enorme abrigo negro una bolsita, la abrió con cuidado y sacó unos polvos de su interior. Me acercó la bolsa y me animó a que cogiese yo también.

_ Ahora échatelos por encima, y antes de saltar a la estufa, di claramente despacho del director Dumbledore. No te equivoques, o sabe Dios dónde aparecerás. Vamos, tú primero, yo te sigo.

Tragué saliva y lancé los polvos sobre mi cabeza.

_ Despacho del director Dumbledore. _ dije claramente.

Suspiré aliviada de no haberme equivocado y me lancé algo temerosa a la estufa de la señora Prudens.

_¡Achiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiís!_ Un estornudo se escapó de mi boca mientras caía en las llamas verdes.

¡Mierda! ¿A dónde demonios iría a parar ahora?

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Si así ha sido, no os olvidéis de firmar. Si por el contrario os ha parecido la mayor mierda que habéis leído en toda vuestra vida. Por favor, tampoco os olvidéis de comentar para hacérmelo saber. <strong>

**Gracias Gaby****27 por tu comentario. Realmente son vuestros reviews los que, mayoritariamente, me animan a continuar.**

**Hasta**** la próxima.**


	3. Drásticas soluciones

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. Drásticas soluciones.<strong>

Los pocos segundos que duró la traslación se tornaron siglos a mi parecer. En el momento en el que estornudé y las vivaces llamas verdes me envolvieron, todo se volvió difuso e impreciso. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de mis extremidades, que parecían estirarse y encogerse al antojo del azar, y mi cabeza condensada en el tamaño de un guisante, se sentía paradójicamente a punto de estallar. Por suerte, justo antes de desfallecer, el dolor desapareció completamente aunque sólo fuese por unos instantes, pues me desplomé desparramada contra una chimenea desconocida, que se apagó debido a la violencia del impacto y de la que surgió una enorme nube de hollín que acabó poniéndome perdida.

_ ¿Se puede saber quién es usted y qué es lo que está haciendo en mi despacho? _ Una voz grave, casi de ultratumba, había pronunciado esas palabras.

Tosí unas cuantas veces mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos, intentado disipar la nube de polvo que tapaba a mi interlocutor, y tras varios intentos logré divisarlo situado tras una enorme mesa de escritorio, de pie y con un libro abierto entre sus manos.

Al vislumbrarlo con detenimiento, me dieron ganas de volver por un tiempo indefinido al padecimiento supremo del teletransporte flu.

Era bastante alto, aunque nada destartalado, y una lúgubre túnica de color negro, cubría la mayor parte de un uniforme de las mismas características. Su rostro, pálido y curtido, quedaba enmarcado por su pelo azabache, que caía como una cascada a ambos lados de su cara y brillaba a pesar de la tenue iluminación de la habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de su tétrica apariencia lo más sobrecogedor de él eran sus oscuros ojos, que bajo un ceño fruncido se clavaban sobre mí como un puñal.

_ ¿Es usted sorda? _ inquirió al no obtener respuesta, ya que me había quedado petrificada al verle _ Le repito por última vez. ¿Quién se cree que es para irrumpir así en mis dependencias?

No podía decirle que pretendía acudir al despacho de Dumbledore, eso sería una indiscreción por mi parte, debía ser cauta con mis respuestas frente a cualquier desconocido.

_ Me dirigía a Hogwarts, pero debido a un pequeño percance durante el trayecto, he terminado aquí. _ Dije intentando aparentar serenidad _ Discúlpeme si le he importunado con…

_ Dígame a quién busca _ me interrumpió inquisitivamente. Empezaba a no gustarme su tono, que poco a poco iba tornándose cada vez más imperativo.

_ Si no es molestia le agradecería que antes de revelarle mi verdadero destino, me informase de cuál es mi paradero. _ contesté con educación mientras limpiaba mi ennegrecida frente con el dorso de la mano.

_ Mire señorita, _ comenzó a hablar mientras cerraba enérgicamente el libro_ y créame cuando le digo que estoy siendo bastante generoso con el término _ continuó acercándose poco a poco con pasos resonantes_ pero no poseo ni el deseo ni el tiempo suficiente como para alargar mucho más esta situación _ detuvo sus pasos a un escaso metro de la chimenea _ así que conteste a mi pregunta y deje de atormentarme con su cochambrosa presencia. _ sentenció mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, quedando a pocos palmos de distancia de mi cara, que en consecuencia a sus palabras le dedicaba una expresión poco amable.

_ Considero que eso a usted no le incumbe. _ Añadí notablemente molesta, sin apartar mis ojos verdes de los suyos, a pesar de la inquietud que me causaba su sombría presencia.

Nunca me había agradado la gente entrometida, y aunque debía admitir que por mi gran entrada triunfal podría considerárseme la reina de las intromisiones, su insolente comportamiento me estaba empezando a incomodar.

Una de sus cejas se alzó sutilmente y su hasta ahora inalterable rostro adquirió un deje de escepticismo. Lo cierto es que más de una vez mi temperamento y mi imprudencia me habían llevado a acabar metida en más de un enredo, y aunque había sido el principal motivo de mis numerosos castigos en la residencia de squibs, allí el único modo de permanecer ajena a las burlas de los compañeros más altivos era plantar cara. El único inconveniente es que la persona que tenía delante no era un niñato adolescente, sino un hombre hecho y derecho, de aspecto poco amigable y habilidades mágicas más que evidentes, pues la estancia además de estar atestada de libros y frascos de enigmático contenido, poseía un enorme caldero en ebullición en una de las esquinas.

Se reincorporó hasta quedar tan erguido como antes, y susurrando alguna que otra maldición, se acercó a una de las estanterías hasta depositar el pesado libro que aun cargaba, dándome la espalda.

_ Por suerte su inutilidad no la ha conducido demasiado lejos de su objetivo sea quien sea, porque ya está en Hogwarts _ terminó de decir aún volteado. _ Acompáñeme. _ Ordenó mientras se giraba sobre sus talones haciendo oscilar su capa y su melena a la par.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y suspiré aliviada al saber mi ubicación, gracias a Dios no me había desviado mucho. Pero entonces ¿quién era ese huraño individuo y cuál era su función en el colegio? Estiré uno de mis brazos en su dirección con la esperanza de que me ayudase a levantarme de la polvorienta chimenea, pero al pasar por mi lado se detuvo un instante, y después de mirarme con cara de estatua, continuo su recorrido hasta la puerta. La abrió, y desapareció de mi vista.

_ ¡Será posible! _ mascullé furibunda mientras me levantaba apurada para poder alcanzarlo. _ ¡Aguarde, aguarde! _ grité mientras salía del despacho.

[-]

Durante los casi quince minutos de trayecto ninguno de los dos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, y aunque yo de vez en cuando le miraba de soslayo con cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy entretenida admirando por primera vez el esplendor del interior del castillo, que era verdaderamente impresionante.

Al subir las enormes escaleras del vestíbulo nos cruzamos con algunos grupos de alumnos, que tras observarnos se paraban para cuchichear.

_ ¿Quién es esa? ¿La habíais visto antes? _ preguntó uno de ellos.

_ No, nunca. Pero mirad qué aspecto. ¡Seguro que es tan torpe como el idiota de Longbottom! _ añadió un rubio de aspecto presuntuoso cuyo escudo pertenecía a Slytherin.

Ignoré su comentario y seguí caminando en silencio preguntándome quién sería ese tal Longbottom y por qué tendría tan mala reputación. Desde luego, no iba a preguntárselo a míster simpatía, que caminaba tan apresuradamente que parecía querer ganar una carrera, mientras a duras penas me mantenía a su nivel.

_ ¡Grageas de tocino! _ Le escuché bramar con voz potente al detenernos frente a una reluciente y majestuosa gárgola alada.

No pude impedir soltar una carcajada, pero su despiadada mirada como respuesta, volvió a silenciarme. La escultura comenzó a girar acompañada del sonido provocado por la roca al friccionarse, y en un santiamén, una escalera de caracol apareció ante nuestros ojos. ¡Esto era alucinante!

_ Adelante _ dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. Yo, extrañada, accedí y comencé a subir las escaleras.

_ Al parecer usted también sabe ser amable. _ expresé con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, agradeciendo el gesto.

_ No se equivoque, señorita. Sólo pretendo tenerla vigilada.

Iba a contestarle, pero me contuve al ver como Hagrid charlaba animadamente con un anciano al que reconocí nada más ver. Allí estaba Albus Dumbledore, el solemne director de Hogwarts, el hombre que había dado la cara por mí frente al ministerio.

Eché un fugaz vistazo al lugar, y quedé maravillada con la decoración. Era tan extraño volver a ver los cuadros animados, sonriendo desde sus posiciones, saludando con la mano, frunciendo el ceño e incluso guiñando el ojo. Todo aquello me traía muchos recuerdos, algunos de ellos no precisamente gratos.

_ ¡Rabos de lagartija, Samantha! ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¡Estás hecha un desastre! _ gritó Hagrid _ ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Creí que te había perdido! _ Y dando dos enormes zancadas se aproximó hasta a mí, e inesperadamente me estrujó entre sus enormes brazos.

_ Perdóname Hagrid _ dije devolviéndole el abrazo cariñosamente _ Me entraron unos cuantos polvos en la nariz y fui incapaz de contener un estornudo. _ Confesé algo avergonzada mientras escuchaba un bufido procedente del antipático desconocido.

_ No te preocupes, Samantha, no eres la primera ni serás la última a la que le ocurre. _ me tranquilizó Dumbledore desde el fondo de la circular estancia. _ Sospecho que fue Severus quien finalmente te encontró ¿me equivoco? _ dijo acercándose y poniendo su estilizada mano en mi hombro.

Así que su nombre era Severus ¿eh? ¿A qué se dedicaría?

_ Irrumpió en mi despacho sin previo aviso _ Me acusó.

No tenía intención de hacerlo, créame. Y si llego a saber que dentro iba a estar usted, hubiese preferido caer en las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Eso fue precisamente lo que pensé en decirle, pero decidí contenerme ante la presencia del director.

_ Afortunadamente, Severus, afortunadamente. _ dijo sonriendo y estrechando sus azules ojos bajo sus gafas de media luna. _ Bien _ continuó cambiando de tema _ creo que Hagrid te ha hecho un breve pero útil resumen de los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Cierto?

_ Sí _ Afirmé mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía al barbudo gigante situado a mi costado.

_ Director _ interrumpió Severus _ ¿Puedo retirarme ya? He dejado cociendo un poco de amortentia en el caldero y temo que el exceso de ebullición arruine la mezcla. _ Todo aquello me sonaba a auténtico chino y eso me aterrorizaba escandalosamente.

_ Lo cierto Severus, es que este tema también te incumbe a ti, querido amigo.

_ ¿De qué modo podría afectarme a mí la situación de esta joven, Albus? _ preguntó con su habitual e inmutable careta.

_ Hablemos con calma _ dijo él _ y agitando su varita, que hasta ahora había estado en reposo en un bolsillo, hizo aparecer un cómodo sofá de cinco plazas, y justo enfrente, un mullido sillón de terciopelo granate. _ Sentaos. _ nos ofreció amablemente mientras él se asentaba en el sillón.

Hagrid se apoltronó en uno de los extremos del enorme sofá, ocupando tres de las cinco plazas, y Severus ocupó la situada en el extremo contrario, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme a su lado.

_ Samantha _ comenzó Dumbledore _ tu caso es bastante peculiar, por no decir insólito. Eres la primera persona que ha tardado dieciocho años en desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas. _ En ese momento no sabía si sentirme afortunada o rematadamente estúpida_ es lógico que todos te tomasen por squib. _ Miré de reojo a Severus, que ahora me miraba fijamente, escrutándome como si me tratara de un extraño animal de feria. _ queremos que formes parte del alumnado de Hogwarts para que puedas aprender a desenvolverte en el mundo mágico, es decir tu mundo, igual que cualquiera de nosotros.

_ ¡Pero eso es imposible, Dumbledore! Las clases hace un mes que han comenzado y con su edad ya debería haberse graduado. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Meterla en primero con dieciocho años? ¡Es una locura! _ ladró Severus visiblemente inquieto.

_ He ahí la cuestión _ prosiguió el director acariciando su larga y cuidada barba blanca_ considero que no sería adecuado que empezases tu formación rodeada de chiquillos, pero tampoco podemos meterte directamente en último año.

_ Exacto _recalcó con vehemencia Severus.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan entonces, director? _ preguntó Hagrid impaciente _ Porque tiene uno, ¿verdad?

_ Claro que sí, Hagrid. _ dijo tranquilizándonos a ambos. _ Después de mucho meditarlo he decidido que como tu caso es muy especial deberías recibir una educación también especial, por ello, algunos de nuestros profesores te impartirán clases particulares para que te pongas al día con el temario de primero. ¿Qué te parece?

_No… no… no sé qué decir _ titubeé al recibir la noticia. _ tampoco quiero ser una molestia ni quitar tiempo a sus profesores, Dumbledore.

_ ¿Molestia, chiquilla? ¡Para nada! Es nuestro deber como educadores velar por tu instrucción. Además, es una decisión irrevocable. Mañana mismo comenzarás las clases.

_ ¡Eso es estupendo! _ oí a Hagrid decir. _ Samantha, cuando llegues al temario de tercero no te olvides de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Yo seré tu profesor. _ dijo emocionado.

_ ¿Y quiénes se supone que van a tener tal privilegio? _ preguntó sarcásticamente Severus, notablemente indignado.

_ Si lo que quieres saber es si tú eres uno de los seleccionados, la respuesta es sí _ le comunicó Albus.

Me puse pálida al instante al averiguar que ese arrogante con aspecto de enterrador era profesor, y lo que era peor, que iba a formar parte de los míos. Sinceramente, dudaba que aprendiese algo de ese señor, pero debía confiar en el criterio de Albus. Tal vez de este modo, lograse desarrollar mi paciencia hasta límites insospechados.

Él, visiblemente disconforme, se levantó como un resorte del sofá y avanzó varios pasos hasta enfrentar a Dumbledore.

_ Acabo de acceder al puesto de Defensa, sigo siendo el encargado de reponer el armario de pociones y en estos tiempos que corren sabes que tengo reuniones día sí y día también. ¿Y además pretendes que me haga cargo de las clases particulares de una maga con retardo?

Ninguno de los comentarios que había hecho con anterioridad podían catalogarse como agradables o afectuosos, pero ninguno de ellos me había lastimado. Este último, lo hizo sobremanera. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y me contuve para no salir de allí a todo correr, llorando o echando pestes por la boca.

_ Vigila tu lenguaje, Severus Snape. _ le advirtió Dumbledore poniéndose serio_ Soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos y sé lo que estoy haciendo. No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones. Todavía sigo siendo el director.

Malhumorado, mi indeseado profesor caminó en silencio por la redonda habitación mientras Albus lo miraba con sobriedad, y tras unos sepulcrales minutos de silencio, Severus volvió a sentarse en su lado del sofá, más erguido y tenso que al principio, con su inescrutable e impávido semblante renovado.

_ Samantha, querida _ me llamó Dumbledore recuperando su habitual y cariñosa entonación _ ven y siéntate en mi sillón, tengo algo para ti.

Me levanté del sofá dando las gracias por alejarme de mi altivo profesor, que enmudecido miraba con indiferencia hacia el frente, y me acomodé rápidamente en el suave asiento aterciopelado.

Vi como el director se acercó a un desaliñado sombrero de pico, que agarró con sumo cuidado, para luego acercarlo hasta mi posición.

_ Este es el sombrero seleccionador. Él nos dirá a que casa de Hogwarts deberías pertenecer.

Y diciendo esto, me lo colocó sobre mi revuelta maraña de pelo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más, espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo. ¡Menudas maneras de conocer a Snape! ¿Verdad? <strong>

**Bueno, como siempre, os pido por favor que para bien o para mal dediquéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo a comentar la historia. Aunque sólo sea con un escueto "síguela" o con un "por favor, deja de torturarnos y para de escribir". **

**Mil gracias a Gaby****27, a Issfiden y a Charles Darwin por sus opiniones. ¡Me hacen taaaan feliz! **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Una sucia squib

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. Una sucia squib.<strong>

Allí estaba yo, sentada en medio del despacho de Dumbledore con un viejo y desgastado sombrero en la cabeza, mientras los tres hombres frente a mí me miraban expectantes. Tenía la boca completamente seca, un nudo en el estómago y las manos sudorosas por los nervios. Me sabía a la perfección cuales eran las casas de Hogwarts, pues cuando era una cría mis padres solían narrarme, al ir a dormir, historias acerca sus fundadores, y sobre todo de uno en concreto, de Salazar Slytherin. Ellos, durante su educación en Hogwarts habían formado parte de esa casa, al igual que sus padres, sus abuelos y sus tatarabuelos. De hecho formaba parte, prácticamente, de una tradición familiar, y por supuesto, cada noche me imaginaban siguiendo sus pasos, vaticinando para mí un próspero y legendario futuro. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

_ ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? _ dijo sobresaltándome la voz que provenía de encima de mi cabeza. _ ¡Vaya! No estoy habituado a un público tan pobre, así que me ahorraré mi próxima canción para otra ocasión. _protestó mientras yo miraba hacia arriba intentando divisar algo más que el ala del sombrero.

_ Te pido disculpas por molestarte en tu descanso _ se excusó Dumbledore _ pero necesitamos tu sabio consejo una vez más. ¿Podrías decirnos cuál es el mejor lugar para esta jovencita?

_ ¿Jovencita? ¡Pero si es la persona menos joven sobre la que me he posado! _ enrojecí de vergüenza ante las palabras del sombrero y de la rabia al ver una media sonrisa en el rostro de Snape. _ Curioso… _ prosiguió_ una larga lista de Slytherins te preceden _ una ceja en alto sustituyó a la mueca de Severus.

Parecía que mi destino ya estaba escrito de antemano, y si mis padres no me hubiesen repudiado como a un chucho, su deseo se habría visto hecho realidad.

_ Sin embargo… tampoco encajarías mal en Gryffindor. Difícil elección, sin duda.

Hagrid daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, impaciente por oír el resultado, y yo, cada vez más nerviosa, suspiraba cada pocos segundos, esperando que tras uno de esos resoplidos el sombrero diese finalmente su veredicto.

_ ¡Slytherin! _ bramó el sombrero tras unos minutos en completo silencio. _ ¡Pertenecerás a Slytherin! _ reiteró con seguridad.

_ ¡Estupendo! _ aclamó Dumbledore mientras alzaba los brazos _ Gracias por tu ayuda. Ojalá la próxima vez puedas recitarnos tu nueva composición _ Y quitándome el sombrero de mi embarullada melena lo volvió a depositar con cuidado en su lugar de origen.

Me levanté del mullido sillón y me volví a sentar sonriente entre Hagrid, que parecía molesto con el resultado, y el antipático profesor, que me observaba incrédulo desde el momento en el que el sombrero había pronunciado Slytherin.

_ Bueno Samantha, ha sido un día muy largo y seguramente quieras descansar. _acertó el director _ Hagrid te acompañará hasta tu sala común mientras yo trato unos asuntos con el profesor Snape. _ dijo mirándolo con seriedad _ Te espero mañana tras el desayuno, a las nueve en mi despacho, para darte tus horarios y una lista con los materiales que necesitas. ¿De acuerdo?

_ Verá, director… En cuanto a los materiales… Yo… _realmente no sabía cómo decir esto sin sonar algo miserable _ apenas poseo dinero. Todos mis ahorros están en esta maleta y dudo mucho que con ellos pueda mantenerme durante mucho tiempo. ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar un trabajo? _ No quería depender de nadie económicamente, y para ello debía ganarme un sueldo.

_ Por supuesto que sí, Samantha. Tu profesora de literatura, la señora Waldcrowft me habló de tu trabajo en la residencia, dijo que eres muy buena cocinando, así que inmediatamente pensé en ofrecerte un puesto en la cocina, aquí en Hogwarts. _ No daba crédito a lo que Dumbledore me decía _ Aunque… tal vez prefieras desempeñar otra labor en el castillo.

_ No, no, no, ese puesto está bien. _ Dije atropelladamente. _ está más que bien, sólo espero estar a la altura.

_No lo dudo, jovencita. Seguro que harás un trabajo magnífico. _ me animó.

_ Muchísimas gracias por todo, Dumbledore. Si no llega a ser por su ayuda, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Y era cierto. Esta mañana mi vida apenas tenía sentido. Por segunda vez me había visto obligada a dejarlo todo atrás, mis amigos, la escuela, que por muy terrible que fuese podía considerarse mi hogar, y mi trabajo. De golpe y porrazo todo lo que había construido a lo largo de cinco años se había venido abajo y si no hubiese sido por la carta de Albus, no hubiese sabido por dónde comenzar a reconstruirlo.

Hagrid, que aun parecía algo enojado se levantó, y despidiéndose rápidamente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol. Yo, agarré mi maleta y mi cajita de zapatos, y tras desear las buenas noches a Albus y a mi detestable profesor, salí del despacho, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a éste último, que cabizbajo, observaba un punto indefinido en el suelo de la habitación.

Tras salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Hagrid me acompañó hasta las mazmorras, donde estaba ubicada mi sala común. Durante todo el trayecto no había parado de mostrarse disconforme con la elección del sombrero seleccionador, advirtiéndome además, de lo implacables que podían llegar a ser mis compañeros de casa.

Justo antes de despedirse, frente a una enorme pared aparentemente normal, me indicó amablemente dónde estaba su cabaña por si en algún momento necesitaba algo, me entregó un pequeño papel que parecía estar en blanco, y deseándome buena suerte se marchó refunfuñando.

No sabía si tomarme demasiado enserio el aviso de Hagrid, por lo que yo sabía, Slytherin era una gran casa, cantera de los mejores y más ilustres magos y brujas de todos los tiempos, y aunque mis padres no habían sido muy benévolos conmigo, eso no tendría nada que ver con que hubiesen pertenecido a esta casa, ¿o tal vez sí?

Miré el pequeño papelito en mi mano, y tras un par de segundos aparecieron escritas en él las palabras _"gloria eterna"_, que inconscientemente pronuncié en voz alta al leer. Inmediatamente, en la pared situada frente a mí se abrió un enorme pasadizo. Tragué saliva, entré en él y tras bajar unas cuantas escaleras llegué a la sala común.

El lugar era bastante espacioso, y a pesar de poseer una única ventana con vistas a lo que parecía ser el fondo de un lago, la iluminación que aportaban las innumerables lamparitas de color verde repartidas por la habitación era más que suficiente. En el centro de la sala, reposaban dos enormes sofás de cuero negro sobre una exuberante alfombra verde botella, y a su derecha, se encontraba una enorme mesa de madera circular rodeada de sillas.

En un rinconcito, justo al lado de la puerta hacia lo que supuse serían los dormitorios, una enorme chimenea crepitaba, custodiada por dos armaduras medievales que portaban dos enormes estandartes con el emblema de Slytherin.

Cada uno de estos lugares estaba repleto de alumnos de diferentes años, que estudiaban, charlaban y pasaban el rato antes de irse a dormir. Cuando me detuve en la entrada de la sala, todos y cada uno de ellos centraron su atención en mí y en las todavía andrajosas pintas que la chimenea de Snape me había dejado.

_ ¿Y tú quién eres? _ gritó una niña desde uno de los sofás.

_ Sí, eso querría saber yo también _ dijo acercándose a mí el idiota de pelo rubio que se había reído de mí horas antes en el vestíbulo y que iba escoltado por dos compañeros.

_ Encantada de conoceros a todos _ dije alzando un poco la voz para que pudiesen escucharme los del fondo. _ Soy nueva aquí, acabo de ser seleccionada en esta casa y aunque llego con el curso ya empezado espero que eso no os suponga ningún inconveniente. Os pido disculpas por mi indumentaria _ continué _ pero he tenido un día muy duro. _ terminé de hablar mientras unas risas amistosas se escucharon por la estancia.

_ No te preocupes. Permíteme presentarme _ dijo con un tono más amable _ me llamo Draco Malfoy, encantado de conocerte. _ dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual me vi obligada a estrechar. _ Supongo que habrás venido a realizar aquí tus EXTASIS ¿no? ¿De qué colegio de magia europeo dices que vienes señorita…?

_ Stone, me llamo Samantha Stone. Y bueno… lo cierto es que no vengo de…

_ ¡ ¿Stone? _ Gritó a todo pulmón un joven desde un rincón poniéndose de pie e interrumpiéndome. _ ¿Samantha Stone? ¡Eso es imposible! Mis padres son amigos de la familia Stone desde que eran unos niños, y sé de muy buena tinta que los pobres se vieron deshonrados con una repugnante squib llamada Samantha de la que, como es lógico, tuvieron que deshacerse. _ Un murmullo generalizado se apoderó de toda la sala cuando terminó de hablar, y veintenas de miradas se clavaron en mí aguardando una respuesta.

Me quedé paralizada, intentando asimilar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de ese miserable, intentando asimilar que todas y cada una de ellas iban dirigidas a mí y tratando de digerir los comentarios que en forma de cuchicheo llegaban a mis oídos, y de los que definitivamente, no salía bien parada.

_ Bueno _ comencé a hablar, haciéndose de nuevo el silencio _ hoy, en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, mi regalo ha sido hacer magia por primera vez_ Inmediatamente la habitación se inundó con exclamaciones de sorpresa que fueron sucedidas rápidamente por exclamaciones de indignación.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndonos que tienes dieciocho años y nunca habías hecho magia antes? Es más… ¿Estás diciéndonos que tú eres la squib de la que habla Thomas? _ me preguntó Malfoy encolerizado.

_ Esa soy yo. Sí. _ abucheos llegaban a mis oídos.

_ ¿Una sucia squib en nuestra casa? ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? Ni se te ocurra dirigirte a alguno de nosotros, los Slytherin no tratamos con magos de tercera categoría. ¿Verdad chicos?

_ ¡Eso es Malfoy! ¡Déjale las cosas claras a esta impostora!

_ ¡Para nosotros no existes! _ Siguieron vociferando.

Todas mis ilusiones, todas las esperanzas que había depositado en poder comenzar de cero, se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes, y las palabras de Hagrid resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? De nuevo, después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a oír aquellas palabras, y de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón estaba completamente desquebrajado.

_Flashback_

_Era una noche de tormenta, el cielo, sólo iluminado por los continuos relámpagos, amenazaba con descargar su furia. En medio de la calle, un coche negro se había detenido frente a un imponente edificio de color gris y bajo sus enormes puertas de madera, una mujer y dos robustos hombres aguardaban._

__ Date prisa, Samantha. ¡No tenemos toda la noche! _ dijo una mujer de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, mientras bajaba del vehículo, acompañada de una pequeña adolescente._

_En la parte delantera del coche, un hombre de cabello corto y negro sujetaba con fuerza el volante mientras observaba como las dos mujeres se acercaban a la entrada del edificio._

__ Buenas noches, Señora Stone _ saludó la mujer bajo las puertas._

__ Buenas noches, Julie _ contestó la mujer que llevaba a su hija agarrada de la chaqueta. _ Toma. _ dijo empujando a la niña bruscamente hacia dentro. _ no queremos saber nada más de ella. ¡Nunca! ¿Entendido?_

__ Entendido señora Stone. Le aseguramos que jamás volverá a tener noticia alguna, puede estar tranquila._

__ ¿Mamá? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¿A dónde vas? _ gritaba la joven que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de zafarse del agarre de los dos hombres que la retenían. _ ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, mamá, no me dejes, no me dejes sola! _ seguía implorando mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por su rostro_ ¡Papá! ¡Papá, ayúdame, por favor! _ gritaba desesperada. _ ¡Perdonadme por no ser como vosotros, perdonadme por ser así, lo siento! ¡Mamá!_

__ ¡Cállate ya! _ rugió la mujer dándose la vuelta _ ¡ A partir de ahora, tú no tienes padres sucia squib! _ y diciendo esto, se metió en el coche, que desapareció a los pocos segundos al doblar una esquina._

_Fin del flashback._

Me di la vuelta violentamente y salí corriendo de la sala común, las risas de algunos y los insultos de otros seguían oyéndose incluso a través de la pared. En el pasillo, que estaba completamente oscuro, una pequeña luz se intuía a través de una puerta entreabierta, así que me aproxime a grandes zancadas, con el pulso acelerado, la respiración agitada y un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí. Había llegado a los baños. Me aproximé a las duchas y tras arrancarme con furia la ropa, abrí una y me coloqué bajo su calidez.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo tuve que ser diferente? ¿Por qué no pude ser como todos los demás, una niña feliz con una prometedora carrera de magia? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser una squib? ¿Y por qué demonios ahora había dejado de serlo? ¡Mi vida era una auténtica mierda, y cada vez que trataba de huir de los recuerdos, ellos, me alcanzaban golpeándome con fuerza! ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir aguantando las burlas?

Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta, y mis saladas lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha. Poco a poco, mis tímidos lamentos fueron convirtiéndose en llanto, un llanto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír y que no cesó hasta pasado un buen rato.

[ - ]

Estaba sentada en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta de los servicios. Ahora más calmada, limpia, con la ropa renovada y la foto de Charles y Sarah en mi regazo. Trataba de borrar las marcas de mi angustia, pero mis ojos hinchados y brillantes parecían invencibles.

Todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas, y aunque los ruidos chirriantes y los crujidos misteriosos se escuchaban constantemente, me daban menos miedo que mi propia sala común.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer. ¿Y si hablaba con Dumbledore? No era una opción, bastante había hecho por mí como para molestarle por semejante estupidez, mis problemas eran míos y de nadie más.

Entonces… ¿Tendría que volver a mi sala común? ¿Tendría que ser capaz de aguantar sus dolorosos comentarios y sus despiadadas miradas?

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia que de pie, se alzaba frente a mí.

_ ¿Por qué me veo obligado por segunda vez a preguntarle qué es lo que está haciendo en un lugar en el que no le corresponde estar?

Al oírle, antes de abrir los ojos, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Su voz, al fin y al cabo, era inconfundible.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pobre Samantha! En su casa no la quieren ni en pintura y la pobre se ha llevado un berrinche de los buenos. ¿Será Severus quién la consuele? No sé, no sé… <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que poco a poco vayáis cogiéndole cariño a la protagonista. **

**Os agradecería enormemente que aportaseis comentarios con vuestros veredictos, y a los que ya los habéis dejado (Gaby, Issfiden y Charles) os doy millones de gracias por la contribución. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chocolate

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV. Chocolate.<strong>

Su varita desprendía un azulado resplandor que iluminaba sus facciones y le profería un aspecto todavía más espeluznante y fantasmagórico de lo habitual. Me incorporé lentamente y me acerqué más a la pared, intentando ocultar mi descompuesto rostro en la predominante oscuridad.

A pesar de que probablemente, el estado en el que me encontraba le fuese completamente indiferente, no quería que me viese así.

_ ¿No sabe que en esta escuela existe un toque de queda, Stone? Hace una hora que debería estar en su sala común. Si cree que por ser nueva y pertenecer a mi casa voy a ser más benévolo, está usted muy equivocada.

Carraspeé un par de veces antes de hablar, por miedo a que en mi voz dominada aun por mis sentimientos, quedase algún atisbo de tristeza, y alzando mi rostro, que permanecía aun en la seguridad de las sombras, contesté con la mayor naturalidad que pude.

_ Sólo he salido a darme una ducha. Como recordará, su chimenea me dejó cubierta de hollín esta tarde y necesitaba asearme antes de ir a dormir. No pretendía quebrantar ninguna norma, profesor.

Avanzó con calma, adelantando levemente su varita y situándola a escasos centímetros de mi cara, la cual adquirió de inmediato un color azul luminiscente. Se detuvo ante mí y me observo en silencio, mientras el único sonido que llegaba a mi oídos era el de nuestras respiraciones, constantes, rítmicas y sorprendentemente acompasadas. Sus oscuros ojos danzaron, pausadamente, demorándose primero sobre los míos, rodando después, con deleite, sobre mis todavía húmedos tirabuzones, y descendiendo a continuación, con demasiada evidencia, hasta mis labios.

_ Profesor Snape _ pronuncié provocando que su mirada se desviase hasta mis ojos otra vez y haciendo desaparecer la extraña atmósfera que por unos instantes nos había rodeado. _ Creo, creo… Yo debería… Debería volver a mi sala común. _ balbuceé nerviosa mientras no daba crédito a lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía permitirse ese impertinente y maleducado de Snape ese comportamiento? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarme de ese modo siendo un hombre visiblemente mayor que yo, y lo que es más grave, mi profesor?

_ La dejaré irse enseguida _ susurró avanzando nuevamente de manera repentina, depositando sus palabras tan cerca de mi oreja que podía sentir el roce de su aguileña nariz mientras hablaba.

Un violento escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, y sin saber por qué, la hasta entonces gélida temperatura de las mazmorras, pareció subir de un plumazo. Mi respiración, ahora agitada, se alimentaba con cada inspiración de la varonil fragancia de mi profesor, que si bien no tenía un olor bien definido, podría catalogarse como dulce. ¿Quién podría esperárselo viniendo de un hombre con un carácter tan amargo?

Estaba paralizada, el cuerpo de Snape se ceñía al mío, presionándome contra la pared, y su mano libre se entrelazaba delicadamente entre mis cabellos. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, que era una locura, que él no tenía derecho a tratarme de esta manera, que su atrevimiento había llegado demasiado lejos y debía ser castigado por ello. Por una parte quería zafarme de su amarre, empujarle lejos de mí y propinarle una buena bofetada, gritarle cientos de improperios y acusarle de acoso al mismísimo director. Pero por otro, me hubiese gustado volver a utilizar la magia para detener ese momento, para mantener indefinidamente esa extraña sensación de vértigo, el ardor en mis mejillas, su exquisito aroma en mis pulmones y ese incesante cosquilleo en el abdomen. Me sentí tan contrariada al notar mi turbación cuando se separó levemente de mí, que mi decepción no se disipó completamente hasta advertir que la mano que jugueteaba entre mi pelo, ahora se había depositado suavemente en mi mentón, obligándome a alzar mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos, esos profundos ojos negros que tanta impresión me habían causado al verlos por primera vez.

_ ¿Y por qué esas lágrimas, Stone? _ musitó a un palmo de mi cara.

Y acercándose lentamente, tan despacio que la urgencia por sus labios se había vuelto casi agónica para mí, me besó con suavidad, con una delicadeza de la que jamás pensé que alguien como él pudiese ser capaz. Ambos disfrutábamos de la placentera experiencia, y yo, ajena ya a cualquier recelo me dejé llevar, dócil, por la maestría de su lengua.

Al separarnos para tomar aire, su delicioso sabor seguía inalterable en mi paladar. Mmmmm… Sabía a chocolate.

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir un aguzo pinchazo en mi columna, me había quedado dormida contra la pared y la gravedad había hecho que mi cuello se desplomase súbitamente hacía adelante, produciéndome un intenso dolor que me había desterrado ferozmente de mi profundo sueño. Bostecé y me estiré concienzudamente, haciendo chascar algunas articulaciones, y mientras me levantaba del frío suelo y me separaba de la rocosa pared, me limpié con la mano los restos de babas que descansaban en mi barbilla. Cogí mis trastos y más a tientas que otra cosa, me encaminé hacia el lado de la pared en el que creía recordar que estaba la entrada al infierno.

Tras un buen baño de agua caliente, unos cuantos gritos, sollozos y lamentos, y un par de horas de sueño, eso sí, poco reparador, me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que sobrellevar las cosas lo más estoicamente posible. Ya tenía experiencia en eso de no ser aceptada por los míos y sinceramente, con una noche de amargos recuerdos y grandes dosis de autocompasión por mi parte, tenía suficiente. Así que, a partir de ahora, me tomaría las cosas con más tranquilidad y me esforzaría en pasar inadvertida por mis dichosos compañeros de casa, de los que si llegaba a ser necesario, me defendería con uñas y dientes. La dinámica era exactamente la misma que en la residencia, así que no me costaría mucho acostumbrarme a ella. Al fin y al cabo, idiotas había en todos los sitios, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el de los magos.

Además, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué todo mi mundo se volviese de color rosa en un tiempo record? Dumbledore era el director de mi nueva escuela, un magnífico y poderoso mago, sí, pero no mi hada madrina.

_ _"Gloria eterna" _ _susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que la pared me obedeciera abriéndose ante mí.

Entré sigilosamente. La sala común, en la que horas antes había vivido uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida, estaba completamente vacía, y la única iluminación que ahora había en ella, provenía de la enorme chimenea que en su rincón, seguía crepitando.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta de los dormitorios y entré en el ala acondicionada para las chicas. Crucé un extenso pasillo procurando no hacer ruido, y di las gracias a Merlín, pero sobre todo, al decorador de Hogwarts por usar doseles opacos en cada una de las camas, así ninguna de ellas me vería llegar hasta la mía. Me apropié de una de las que al fondo, parecían sobrar, pues estaban pulcramente hechas y sus sábanas daban la impresión de no haber sido desarmadas nunca, y después de guardar mis pertenencias debajo de ella, me quité los zapatos y me metí tal cual, no sin antes correr los gruesos biseles de color verde. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé por unas horas hasta de mi propio nombre.

[-]

La mañana no había ido mal del todo, me desperté pronto debido al jolgorio que había inundado la habitación y fue una grata sorpresa darme cuenta de que todo el mundo ignoraba mi presencia, era como si estuviese bajo un encantamiento de invisibilidad, porque aunque de vez en cuanto tuve que enfrentarme con algún rostro constreñido y asqueado, nadie me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera en el desayuno del gran comedor, donde se había formado un amplio vacío alrededor del sitio en el que me encontraba sentada.

Eso en cuanto a mis compañeros de casa, porque todos los demás no dejaban de mirar curiosos, como degustaba el abundante desayuno, vistiendo aun mi ropa muggle y aparentemente en cuarentena.

De vez en cuando lanzaba alguna que otra mirada a la mesa de los profesores. En una de las veces, mi mirada y la de Dumbledore se cruzaron, devolviéndome con ella una amable sonrisa. Todo lo contrario que Snape, que tras un fugaz choque de miradas, siguió comiendo como si nada con cara de pocos amigos.

Tras el desayuno, me encaminé hacia el despacho del director y durante el recorrido pregunté al menos a diez personas diferentes, obviamente ninguno de Slytherin, cuál era el camino que debía tomar. Durante el rato que duró nuestra conversación tratamos temas meramente académicos. Me dio dos pergaminos, uno de ellos con un horario semanal donde aparecía organizado mi tiempo laborable y mi tiempo para las clases. Desde primera hora y hasta pasado el almuerzo, trabajaría en las cocinas, luego tendría un tiempo de descanso para lo que quisiese y más tarde, a las cinco, comenzaría mis clases particulares, que serían llevadas a cabo en los despachos de mis respectivos profesores. En el segundo, había escrita una larga lista de materiales que serían necesarios durante mi estancia en el colegio. Me moría de ganas por adquirir una varita.

_ Hagrid te espera en Flourish y Blotts para comprar algunos libros. Te enseñará el callejón Diagon y sus tiendas para que te vayas familiarizando, pero te aconsejo no salir nunca sola de los terrenos del castillo. Corren tiempos difíciles y oscuros, Samantha.

Me preguntaba qué sucedería. Desde la desaparición de Lord Voldemort, cuando yo tenía apenas dos años, no recordaba ningún suceso que pudiese haber alterado la paz entre los magos. Por supuesto, sabía la historia del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Quién que hubiese pertenecido o perteneciese al mundo de la magia no lo conocía? Definitivamente nadie.

_ ¿Ha ocurrido algo, director? _ pregunté preocupada.

_ Se hace tarde, querida. Hagrid aguarda _ esquivó mi pregunta mientras señalaba con la mano su chimenea. Oh no, ¿otra vez tendría que viajar de esa manera? _ tranquila _ dijo al darse cuenta de la cara de espanto que había puesto _ esta vez irá mejor.

Suspiré renegada y tras echarme por encima los polvos flu que Dumbledore me había ofrecido, pronuncié claramente el nombre de la tienda donde Hagrid me esperaba, tapándome inmediatamente después la nariz para evitar destinos indeseables. Por fortuna, todo había salido bien esta vez y en unos desagradables segundos me encontraba al lado del enorme y amigable hombre, comprando los libros necesarios para mis clases. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia otra tienda, tras pasar por Gringotts para cambiar mis libras por galleons, divisé el sucio y descuidado escaparate de un local que parecía llevar mucho tiempo cerrado. Ollivanders, se leía en un cartel lleno de telarañas.

_ Desde que el señor tenebroso se ha hecho más fuerte, muchas tiendas del callejón han decidido cerrar por seguridad. _ Me informó inocentemente Hagrid al pasar por delante del establecimiento.

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Voldemort ha regresado? ¡¿Desde cuándo? _ grité sorprendida a pleno pulmón, provocando que los viandantes se girasen exclamando con pavor al oírme pronunciar el nombre.

¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort hubiese regresado? ¿Acaso no había muerto la noche que se enfrento al niño que sobrevivió? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto a alzar y cómo demonios lo estaban combatiendo? Porque lo estarían combatiendo… ¿no?

Hagrid, tras comprender que nadie me había hablado aun de la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo mágico, me habló largo y tendido acerca del resurgimiento del señor tenebroso. Por lo visto había regresado al poco tiempo de ser ingresada en la escuela squib pero era ahora cuando más poder estaba adquiriendo. Además, me contó que el mismísimo Potter estudiaba en Hogwarts y que más de una vez se había enfrentado ya al señor tenebroso. Agradecí enormemente que me pusiese al corriente de lo que había sucedido en los últimos cinco años, aunque he de decir que me sentí un poco aterrada al saber que a partir de ahora tendría que lidiar con el temor a una revolución de magos oscuros, y tras terminar de comprar una varita de ébano y fibra de dragón, algo desgastada pero funcional en la Tienda de Trastos de Segunda Mano, volvimos a la escuela justo para la hora de comer.

[-]

Las horas previas al inicio de mi primera clase, transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall, pasaron sin mayor pena ni gloria. Me dediqué a pasear por los pasillos y a charlar con un par de simpáticos cuadros que agradecieron la conversación, pues según ellos los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no se interesaban por el arte.

Cuando dieron las cinco en punto llamé a la puerta de la profesora para comenzar con mi instrucción, y a las seis, pasé al despacho del diminuto profesor Flitwick que me esperaba tras su escritorio sentado encima de una enorme pila de cojines.

Mis dos primeras clases habían ido bien, había tomado un montón de apuntes y los sencillos casos prácticos de iniciación los había resuelto sin apenas complicaciones, ganando unos cuantos puntos para Slytherin que sinceramente no me hacía demasiada ilusión otorgar.

Miré el horario y resoplé al ver que mi siguiente y última clase era Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Desgraciadamente tendría que volver a bajar a las mazmorras para sufrir el inmerecido castigo, porque pasar tiempo con ese imbécil de Snape, era precisamente eso, una espeluznante condena. Al menos, su clase me sería útil si la guerra terminaba de estallar.

Cuando llegué a su despachó, golpeé el portón un par de veces con más fuerza de la esperada, para aparentar esa seguridad que se desvanecía cuando lo tenía cerca, y tras escuchar un ronco "adelante" proveniente del otro lado, me adentré en la habitación con decisión.

_ Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. _ saludé con tono neutral cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

_ Abre el libro por la página doce y comienza a leer en voz alta hasta que yo te lo ordene. _ dijo saltándose las normas de cortesía y dirigiéndose a mí con su habitual falta de carisma.

Desganada, me senté en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio, y abriendo la página doce, comencé a leer como me había indicado, eso sí, dificultosamente, pues la tenue luz que alumbraba su despacho apenas me dejaban distinguir con claridad las diminutas letras.

_ Basta _ dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose al caldero que había visto ya el día anterior. _ Como habrás comprobado, el hechizo expelliarmus es considerado el ataque simple más utilizado y eficaz como defensa ante un enemigo. Eso sí, que suponga una ridícula amenaza. _ explicó mientras abría un frasco de color rojo y lo vertía en la mezcla del interior del enorme puchero. _ Por ejemplo, sería una buena técnica para defenderse de cucarachas, ratas, babosas gigantes e incluso, de usted. _ dijo con malicia.

Pero yo, estaba demasiado entretenida mirando al enorme caldero y a las amplísimas pompas que de él salían, que elevándose hasta el techo, explotaban suavemente con su toque. Así que había ignorado completamente ese y los siguientes comentarios desagradables que me había dedicado.

Sin embargo, mi sepulcral silencio y mi mirada perdida dejaron de pasar desapercibidos por Snape, que tras explicar algo acerca de no sé qué hechizo de contra maleficio mientras añadía más extraños ingredientes al mejunje, se sentó frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa y dejó caer un robusto libro sobre la madera que debido al estruendo me devolvió a la realidad.

_ Si le resulta más interesante la preparación de amortentia que mis clases, le sugiero que vaya a hacer perder el tiempo al profesor de pociones.

¿Amortentia? Ya había oído esa palabra el día anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore, era la poción que Severus estaba elaborando y cuya preparación había intentado usar como excusa para escabullirse de allí.

_ Disculpe, profesor. _ dije centrando de nuevo la atención en él.

Acto seguido, y tras una fulminante mirada, continuó su explicación en la que me mantuve centrada un rato, hasta que un conocido y agradable olor se coló por mis fosas nasales.

Snape seguía hablando sentado frente a mí con una inexorable expresión, mientras yo trataba de identificar cuál era ese atrayente aroma.

Jazmín…

No, no, era regaliz.

Sí, y… Café.

Sí, olía también a café recién hecho, y a lluvia y a…

Aspiré con fuerza y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando la última fragancia llegó a mi nariz.

Mmmm… olía a chocolate.

De pronto, una serie de flashbacks bombardearon mi cabeza, y las imágenes se sucedieron una tras otra como fotogramas de una película. Su mirada, su extrema cercanía, su mirada, sus susurros en mi oído, su mirada, sus dedos entrelazados en mi melena, su mirada y por último, sus labios.

El sueño de la noche anterior, que por supuesto había olvidado por completo, regresó a mi memoria tan nítidamente que parecía estar rememorando una vivencia.

_ ¡No me jodas! _ Grité a todo volumen levantándome de un salto de la silla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Que queréis que os diga, no sé vosotrs pero yo también quiero tener esos sueños. Jajaja. <strong>

**Ya sabéis que cada vez que el e-mail me avisa de que me ha llegado un review me pongo muy pero que muy contenta, así que os animo a que contribuyáis para que me sienta lo más dichosa posible XD. **

**Y por supuestísimo, muchas gracias a Gaby, Issfiden, Charles, AzuuMalfoy y Seyka por comentar. ¡Qué Merlín os lo pague! Jajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. El canto de las sirenas

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V. El canto de las sirenas.<strong>

Me incorporé violentamente, haciendo tambalear la silla en la que momentos antes había estado sentada, y me quedé allí, inmóvil y clavada deseando que un meteorito gigante cayese sobre nosotros. Total, después de cómo había reaccionado tras recordar el sueño de ayer, dudaba mucho de que pudiese salir viva de allí.

Con el pulso acelerado y las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, decidí fijar mi vista en el rostro de mi profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Es cierto que había estado a punto de salir escopetada de allí para así evitarme una inmediata y colosal reprimenda por mi comportamiento y mi lenguaje, pero después de comprobar que ninguno de los músculos de mi cuerpo respondían, decidí apretar los dientes y esperar a que pasase la tempestad.

Lo cierto es que no supe identificar con claridad qué significado tenía la expresión que decoraba su cara. ¿Sorpresa, incredulidad, enfado, ira, indiferencia? No, esta última por primera vez no era capaz de advertirla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en su lugar soltó una exhalación y luego, rodeando el escritorio se aproximó hasta la puerta con una parsimonia aterradora, la abrió y por fin, me habló.

_ ¡Largo! _ dijo alzando unos cuantos tonos la voz, que reverberó por todo el pasillo.

Parecía estar conteniéndose para no poner en práctica la lección de hoy sobre mí, así que cogí mis cosas apresuradamente y crucé la puerta encogida, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos semicerrados, como quien espera recibir una colleja, y me alejé de allí tan rápido que en algún momento temí tropezarme con mis propios pies. Justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar al vestíbulo del castillo, un estrepitoso portazo sonó a mis espaldas, y yo, inconscientemente tragué saliva y di las gracias por seguir respirando, aunque fuese con dificultad.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Toda la culpa la tenía mi cabeza, mi maldita imaginación y mi estúpida capacidad para soñar tonterías de semejante calibre. Snape, ¿besándome y arrinconándome contra una pared? Yo, ¿respondiendo gustosa a sus caricias? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sólo volver a recordarlo hacía que se me erizase la piel de pies a cabeza. Había sido un sueño tan realista que ahora que lo recordaba podía seguir sintiendo la presión de sus labios contra los míos. ¡Basta, basta, basta! Era mi profesor, probablemente me sacase más de veinte años, apenas había tratado con él, y lo más importante de todo es que era el ser más huraño, antipático, arisco, asocial, hosco, retraído, misántropo, presuntuoso, soberbio, altanero e insolente que jamás había conocido.

Yo seguía concentrada buscando adjetivos que añadir a la lista de defectos de Snape cuando unos gritos al final del pasillo me alertaron de que algo sucedía.

_ Sé que estás tramando algo Malfoy, y pienso averiguarlo. ¿Me oyes?

Un joven con el uniforme de Gryffindor, de cabello negro y gafas redondas se enfrentaba a mi ya categorizado como archienemigo, Draco Malfoy.

_ Déjalo, Harry, no merece la pena. _ le dijo una chica castaña de cabellos rizados que se encontraba detrás del tal Harry y al lado de un joven pelirrojo.

_ Sí, Potter. Deberías hacer caso a la sangre sucia. _ dijo el imbécil de Malfoy con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro _ ¿O acaso quieres acabar en la enfermería? _ ¡Potter! ¡Ese Harry era el niño que sobrevivió!

El chico de gafas avanzó un par de pasos hasta el rubio, con la clara intención de darle su merecido, sin embargo, la que parecía ser su amiga le agarró de la túnica deteniéndole justo a tiempo.

_ Harry, por favor. No entres en su juego. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común.

El joven, aun con los puños apretados miró a su amiga unos instantes, y tras unos segundos de tensión, suspiró, relajó las manos y tras asentir a la chica, los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo, la rata de Malfoy, que no se había quedado contento con el resultado del altercado, volvió a alzar su varita contra Harry para así poder atacarle por la espalda.

_ ¡Diminuendo! _ gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero lo cierto, es que sus planes no salieron como había esperado, porque contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa incluso de mí misma, yo también había sacado mi varita y antes de que Draco pudiese finalizar su encantamiento, yo ya había lanzado contra él un expelliarmus.

No sé si por suerte o por desgracia y debido a que era la primera vez en mi vida que conjuraba un hechizo de ataque, no acerté a darle a él, el cual era verdaderamente mi objetivo, sino que me desvié unos centímetros provocando que su varita saliera volando por los aires. Un agudo grito, de hecho tan agudo que había parecido el de una niña, salió de su garganta al recibir el inesperado contraataque, mientras Potter y sus amigos, que alertados por su diminuendo y mi expelliarmus se habían girado y habían contemplado la escena, no dejaban de reír.

_ ¡Esta me las pagarás, sucia squib! _ dijo recogiendo su varita _ ¡Desearás no haberte metido conmigo, tú no sabes con quién estás tratando! _ Y sin más, se lanzó a la carrera desapareciendo por una esquina del pasillo.

Aun asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder, guardé mi varita en el bolsillo y comencé a caminar hacia los tres Gryffindor, que sonrientes también se aproximaban.

_ Muchas gracias por impedir que me alcanzase _ dijo Potter mientras extendía su mano hacia mí. _ Me llamo Harry y estos son mis amigos. Ella es Hermione y él, es Ron.

_ No hay de qué. Ese imbécil de Malfoy no podía salirse con la suya. _ manifesté mientras estrechaba su mano entre la mía, sonriendo a la castaña y al pelirrojo. _ Mi nombre es Samantha, encantada de conoceros.

_ ¿Esto no será alguna trampa, verdad? _ preguntó receloso Ron.

_ ¿Una trampa? ¿A qué te refieres? _ interrogué sin saber el por qué de su desconfianza. Al fin y al cabo acababa de saltarme las normas del colegio por salvarle el pellejo a su amigo.

_ Es que… verás… _ continuó Hermione _ tu uniforme…

¡Por supuesto! Mi uniforme era de Slytherin, y aquí los Slytherin no eran precisamente hermanitas de la caridad, y por lo que yo misma había sufrido en mis propias carnes, ese rubito consentido tenía de su lado a toda una casa de víboras. Nunca mejor dicho.

Pasamos un agradable rato charlando hasta que el toque de queda nos alertó. Yo les expliqué mi situación, les conté que era nueva en el castillo y mi altercado en la sala común. Ellos por su parte, tal como Hagrid había hecho anteriormente, me pusieron en antecedentes de lo que estaba pasando y me dijeron que tuviese cuidado con Malfoy, ya que estaban convencidos de que se traía algo peligroso entre manos, que probablemente estuviese relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso, ya que tanto su padre como su madre le servían, y él con dieciséis años ya tenía la edad y los enchufes necesarios como para convertirse en su próximo lacayo.

Me metí en la cama e hice un pequeño repaso de lo más destacable de mi primer día. Le había faltado el respeto al profesor más austero de todo el colegio, había incumplido las normas lanzando un hechizo del que sólo sabía lo poco de lo que me había enterado en la clase de Snape, me había metido con un mortífago en vías de desarrollo cuyos padres trabajaban para el mismísimo Voldemort y sin embargo, lo que más miedo me daba de todo, es que no podía quitarme de la cabeza el maldito sueño de la noche anterior, ni la extraña sensación que me envolvía cuando lo rememoraba.

[-]

Mi primer día en las cocinas había sido un verdadero desastre. Mi jefe, un elfo doméstico con cara de pitbull, se había pasado la mañana ordenándome que cortara cientos de cebollas, y como consecuencia ahora mismo, mi aspecto era más que deplorable. Tenía los ojos rojos, llorosos e irritados y a pesar de que habían pasado algunas horas desde mi última cebolla, los síntomas no parecían desaparecer.

Para colmo hoy tenía clase de Defensa a las cinco. ¡Genial! Por si no había tenido suficiente ya, también tendría que enfrentarme a Snape después del numerito de ayer. Tal vez al verme de esta guisa pensase que me había sucedido alguna cruel desgracia y sería más benévolo conmigo. Sí claro, Samantha, seguramente sería tan benévolo que me susurraría al oído "¿Y por qué esas lágrimas, Stone"?, me miraría con deseo y me besaría tan apasionadamente como lo hizo en mi imaginación. Quiero decir, en mi sueño. Rectifico, en mi pesadilla.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco me encontraba ya frente a la puerta del despacho, pero el nudo de mi estómago parecía apretarse un poco más cada vez que me decidía a llamar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Lo primero que tenía que hacer, por supuesto, era dejar a un lado mi orgullo y pedirle disculpas. Miré el reloj de nuevo y advertí que pasaban de en punto. Tenía que entrar ya sino quería empeorar las cosas.

Toc, toc.

No hubo respuesta.

Volví a llamar, pero ninguna grave voz me invitó a pasar. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y traté de girarlo para ver si estaba abierta, y para mi estupefacción no había echada ninguna llave ni estaba bajo ningún encantamiento oclusor, así que la empujé algo temerosa y asomé la cabeza por una estrecha rendija.

_ ¿Profesor? _ No parecía haber nadie. _ ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Creo recordar que tenía clase con usted a las cinco en punto! ¿Puedo pasar?

Silencio.

Aprovechando su ausencia, decidí echar un vistazo más profundo a su despacho. Era increíble la cantidad de libros, que más que apilados, comprimidos, descansaban en unas enormes estanterías. Justo al lado, un monumental armario de puertas acristaladas guardaba cientos de frasquitos repletos de líquidos espesos de aspecto vomitivo, y en uno de los rincones de la habitación, un altísimo perchero sujetaba algunas de sus múltiples túnicas negras. Me acerqué a ellas y sin poder evitarlo agarré una de las mangas y la acerqué a mi nariz. Aspiré profundamente y mis pulmones se llenaron con su olor, que aunque no era dulce como lo había imaginado en mi sueño, era único y cautivador.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Enferma! Me separé bruscamente de sus ropas y me senté agitada en la silla que el día anterior había estado a punto de tirar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ese sueño me estaba volviendo loca y estaba empezando a confundir la enrevesada ficción de mi mundo onírico con la vida real. Los sueños eran así, extraños, carentes de juicio alguno, y que en mi descabellada visión me hubiese sentido atraída por ese tosco y maleducado profesor no significaba ni mucho menos que verdaderamente me llamara la atención. Sin duda alguna, Freud se equivocaba cuando catalogaba los sueños como deseos reprimidos, he aquí un claro ejemplo. ¿Cierto?

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo. No podía seguir así o acabaría en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Aquella situación era completamente absurda y sería mejor ocupar mis pensamientos con cualquier otra cosa antes que con escenitas romántico-eróticas con mi siniestro profesor de Defensa.

Volví a echar un vistazo por la habitación, ignorando eso sí, las túnicas colgadas en el perchero, que muy a mi pesar, me seguían atrayendo como el canto de las sirenas a los marineros (¡Condenadas túnicas!) y de pronto, reparé en un pequeño cuadernillo de cuero que descansaba bajo una enorme pila de papeles y que apenas se dejaba ver. Curiosa, agarré la esquina de la libreta con la intención de ver qué es lo que había escrito en su interior, pero algo me lo impidió.

Un golpe seco retumbó en la habitación. Alarmada me di la vuelta para poder observar cuál era la causa de tal estruendo. Allí, en medio del despacho, Severus Snape yacía tendido en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente. Su túnica estaba hecha girones, y a través de sus negros y rajados pantalones, podía ver profundas y lacerantes heridas surcando su pálida piel. Su pelo, habitualmente lacio y homogéneo, se veía revuelto y desordenado. Y en su rostro, había dibujada una mueca de insoportable dolor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está el capítulo cinco. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Más o menos? Pues haya sido lo que haya sido, os agradecería que me lo comunicaseis. Tener un feedback de los lectores ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir. <strong>

**Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, a Gaby, a Issfiden, a Charles, a AzuuMalfoy, a Seyka y a Clair por animarse a comentar y animarme a mí, con ello, a continuar el fic. Y gracias también tanto a los que añadís la historia a favoritos y a alertas tanto a aquellos que, aunque no firmáis, leéis la historia desde el anonimato. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. El peor de mis venenos

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI. El peor de mis venenos.<strong>

Me acomodé de rodillas a su lado rápidamente y levanté suavemente su rostro con mi mano. El día de antes hubiese jurado que el hombre que ahora descansaba entre mis brazos no podría siquiera mostrar aflicción, sin embargo, el dolor de las heridas había resultado ser un claro vencedor frente a la indiferencia.

_ ¡Profesor! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está usted bien? _ Traté de sonar lo más calmada posible, pero las palabras salieron atropellándose las unas a las otras.

Snape no reaccionaba, sus profundos ojos negros estaban clavados en mí, pero no parecía verme, y de su boca entreabierta tan sólo escapaban leves gimoteos. Tenía que hacer algo, pues de sus múltiples heridas la sangre no dejaba de manar, y el suelo de la habitación estaba comenzando a adquirir un alarmante tono rojizo.

Era consciente de que la magia podría ayudarme en esta situación, pero aun no conocía ningún hechizo sanador, y aunque probablemente alguna de las pociones del armario que se encontraba a mis espaldas tuviese la capacidad de curar graves heridas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál de todas sería la adecuada. Necesitaba que él me ayudase a elegir la correcta.

Me quité la túnica, la desgarré haciendo uso de mis dientes y mis manos, separé un par de trozos de tela para hacerle algunos torniquetes provisionales en las piernas, que sin duda se habían llevado la peor parte, y enrollé el resto de la prenda para colocársela bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada.

_ ¡Profesor! ¿Puede oírme? ¡Por favor, tiene que decirme algo! ¿Qué debo hacer? _ Mi demanda se había convertido en una súplica, y ante la impotencia de no saber cómo utilizar los recursos mágicos para aliviar su sufrimiento, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ya de por sí abotargados ojos.

Yo no podía hacer nada más por él, tenía que buscar ayuda, y Madam Pomfrey era la persona más adecuada para desempeñar la tarea. En sus manos seguramente Snape se recuperaría rápidamente.

Coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre su pálida frente para comprobar su temperatura. Estaba helado, así que me levanté y me aproximé hasta el perchero, donde colgados, seguían reposando sus ropajes, y cogiendo uno de ellos lo deposité sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de mi profesor a modo de manta. Por suerte, la hemorragia había disminuido considerablemente tras haberle colocado el precario vendaje.

_ Voy a ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo? _dije mientras me arrodillaba de nuevo a su costado. _ Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible. Se lo prometo.

Me estaba ya incorporando con la clara intención de salir de allí, cuando un ligero agarre me lo impidió. Su mano se había posado sobre la mía y la sujetaba con toda la fuerza de la que, en su situación, era capaz. En aquel momento, noté que mi corazón se detenía, y ese gesto fue lo suficientemente significativo como para eliminar de mi cabeza cualquier idea que conllevase abandonarlo, aunque fuese por tan solo unos minutos.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo _ susurré mientras le devolvía el agarre. _ No me voy a ir a ningún lado, pero tiene que ayudarme. _ Dije al vislumbrar, al fin, un atisbo de cordura en su mirada. _ Dígame qué frasco coger. ¿Cuál es el que necesita?

_ Díc… dícta…mo. _ sentenció con dificultad.

Me acerqué apresuradamente hasta el armario de pociones, abrí la puerta de cristal y comencé a leer las etiquetas de cada uno de los frascos. Matalobos, Doxycida, Felix Felicis, Amortentia, Veritaserum… ¡Díctamo! La cogí con delicadeza y la enterré en mi puño para protegerla de cualquier percance, pues las manos me temblaban violentamente por los nervios.

_ ¿Y ahora? _ pregunté mientras me acomodaba junto a él, destapando el pequeño bote.

_ En… la herida. _ exhaló.

Rasgué del todo los girones del pantalón que cubrían algunas de sus lesiones, para poder echarle el ungüento, vertí el contenido en todas y cada una de sus llagas, haciendo especial hincapié en aquellas que tenían peor aspecto, y esperé a que el humo verdoso que ahora cubría su maltratada piel terminase por desaparecer. Suspiré aliviada al observar que la sangre había dejado de brotar completamente, y que en lugar de los profundos arañazos que segundos antes había tenido, unas perceptibles cicatrices surcaban, el ahora apenas magullado terreno. Me acerqué un poco más tranquila hasta el escritorio al divisar un pequeño recipiente de metal y sacando mi varita pronuncié el encantamiento aguamenti que había aprendido con el profesor Flitwick, llenando el vasito de agua fresca.

_ Tome _ le ofrecí a mi profesor, que algo más recuperado se había incorporado hasta quedar apoyado en una de las paredes de la mazmorra. No me dio las gracias por el gesto, pero habría jurado que lo que se lo había impedido no había sido su orgullo, sino la vergüenza. _ Creo que ahora si es buena idea que vaya a buscar a la señora Pomfrey. _ Él asintió mientras terminaba de beber.

_ Señorita Stone _ me llamó mientras yo abría la puerta, haciendo detener mis acelerados pasos. _ No crea que... lo que ha sucedido... exculpa su comportamiento de ayer. Su casa... dispone de 30 puntos menos ¿Le ha quedado claro? _ añadió con cierta dificultad.

_ Cristalino, profesor Snape _ dije todavía dándole la espalda.

_ ¡Ah! Y cuento... con su discreción. A no ser que pretenda... dejar a sus compañeros con el contador a cero... le recomiendo encarecidamente... que esto no se convierta en la comidilla... del castillo. _ me amenazó todavía con la voz entrecortada.

Reanudé la marcha en busca de la enfermería mientras una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Snape volvía a ser tan desquiciante como antes y eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba fuera de peligro, y yo, dichosa de que todo hubiese salido bien.

[-]

Los siguientes dos semanas, mi profesor de Defensa permaneció en la enfermería recuperándose, pues aunque el díctamo había curado superficialmente las heridas sangrantes, debía guardar reposo para sanar completamente sus múltiples fracturas internas. En mis ratos libres, solía pasarme por la puerta de la enfermería para echar un vistazo rápido y para preguntar a Madam Pomfrey sobre su estado de salud. He de confesar que me llamó poderosamente la atención la pequeña cantidad de visitas que había recibido hasta el momento, ya que sólo el director y la señorita McGonagall parecían haberse interesado por él y por su misterioso percance. Realmente era un hombre solitario, y en cierto modo, compadecí su suerte.

En lo que a mí respecta, me había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo rememorando el sueño, que con tanto ahínco se empeñaba en torturarme, y la forma en la que su mano sujetó la mía cuando yacía vulnerable en el suelo de su despacho. Sabía que podía considerarme una privilegiada por haberle contemplado sin ese halo de indestructible arrogancia, y el haberle visto de aquella manera, indefenso y consternado, había tirado por tierra mis esfuerzos por detestarle. No podía seguir engañándome a mí misma pensando que lo único que ese hombre despertaba en mí era desprecio y temor, cuando lo que verdaderamente suscitaba era un creciente interés.

Aquel viernes por la tarde, tras mi última clase de pociones, me atreví a cruzar el umbral y atravesé la desértica sala hasta llegar a la camilla donde un sosegado Snape dormitaba plácidamente. Me senté en la pequeña butaca acondicionada para las visitas, que descansaba a un lado de la cama, y me lo quedé mirando en silencio, durante más tiempo del que yo creí que había estado haciéndolo, pues la dulce voz de la señora Pomfrey me comunicó que ya eran más de las nueve y debía cerrar la enfermería.

_ Madam, ¿Nadie se queda con él por si necesita algo? _ la pregunté algo desconcertada, y he de admitir, que preocupada.

La enfermera me miró incrédula, posó su mirada sobre Snape y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

_ No te preocupes, querida. Las rondas de noche forman parte de mi trabajo. Te aseguro que está en buenas manos. Volveré en cinco minutos para echar la llave.

La enfermera desapareció tras unas enormes puertas de madera dejándome de nuevo a solas con Snape, que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Para ser realistas no se trataba de un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero su rostro, aunque muy lejos de poseer cualquier proporción áurea, tenía en conjunto cierto atractivo. Tal vez fuesen sus ojos negros como la noche, o la forma en que con ellos me miraba. Tal vez su piel, pálida y ligeramente marcada por el paso de los años, o sus finos labios, a los que nunca había visto dibujar una sonrisa que no fuera sarcástica. Quizá fuese el pelo, que contrastaba poderosamente con su albino rostro, o su nariz, que se advertía elegante incluso estando a un paso de convertirse en desmedida, pero lo cierto es que todos esos detalles, junto a su sobrio y en ocasiones mordaz carácter, le hacían único y enigmático. Y tenía que reconocer, que me chiflaban los misterios.

Extendí el brazo y con mis dedos, como en un acto reflejo, retiré algunos lacios mechones de su cara. ¿Qué es lo que le habría ocurrido? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría haber atacado a un profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

_ Buenas noches, profesor Snape _dije en un susurro audible a duras penas, pues no quería despertarle.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero a mitad de camino, la imagen de sus labios sobre los míos me sobresaltó una vez más, como llevaba haciéndolo desde el preciso momento en que el recuerdo de mi sueño me había golpeado, hacía ya unos días, en su despacho.

Me quedé inmóvil, sopesando si era buena idea o no llevar a cabo aquello que muy a mi pesar me moría de ganas de hacer desde que mi inconsciente, sembrando una duda que no quería reconocer, me había imaginado besándole. ¿Debía hacerlo ahora que podía, sabiendo que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Severus se enteraría? Tal vez de ese modo, descubriese que esa incipiente e inexplicable atracción por él no era más que un encaprichamiento infantil fruto de un idealizado sueño. Sí, puede que me diese cuenta de que esta ridícula obsesión, que comenzaba a molestarme, estaba fundada plenamente por una estúpida ilusión. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de llevar, él volvería a convertirse para mí en uno más de los profesores que me impartían clases particulares, y mi cabeza podría dedicar menos tiempo a cavilar sobre él para centrarse plenamente en el trabajo y los estudios, que al fin y al cabo, hoy por hoy eran lo más importante.

Me giré sobre mis talones, convencida de que lo que iba a hacer a continuación pondría punto y final de una vez por todas a los inadecuados pensamientos, que poco a poco parecían haberse abierto paso entre mis cada vez menos rotundas negativas. Avancé nuevamente hasta quedar junto a su cama, posando mi mirada sobre sus entreabiertos labios.

¡Hazlo y todo acabará, Samantha! ¿Es lo que quieres, no? Pues termina con esto y recupera la poca cordura que te queda de una vez por todas, me dije a mi misma.

Tenía el pulso desbocado y el corazón retumbaba con tanta fuerza bajo mi pecho que no entendía como Snape podía seguir durmiendo con semejante escandalera montada tan cerca de él. Me incliné sigilosamente, quedando a menos de un palmo de distancia y sintiendo como su relajada respiración me acariciaba, y yo, conteniendo la mía y apoyando las manos en el mullido colchón, me acerqué lentamente hasta hacer desvanecer el pequeño espacio que nos separaba.

Fue tan sólo un ligero roce, un choque ingenuo, efímero y fugaz, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza. Un extraño cosquilleo se había apoderado de mi estómago y ahora, que desde una distancia prudencial observaba sus humedecidos labios, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en repetir aquel maravilloso, aunque robado beso.

Desde luego, si mi intención había sido eliminarle de cuajo de mis pensamientos, la jugada no me había salido demasiado bien, pues para mi desgracia y debido a lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que ahora tendría que lidiar no sólo con el recuerdo de mi sueño, ni con el de su mano aferrándose a la mía, sino que tendría que añadir, además, este extraordinario momento, que aunque dulce como la miel sería el peor de mis venenos, pues tenía la certeza de que nunca jamás volvería a repetirse.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que se nos desmadra esta chica! <strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Poco a poco Samantha está cayendo bajo el embrujo, nunca mejor dicho, del profesor de defensa. **

**Opiniones y críticas, ya sean constructivas o destructivas a reviews, por favor. **

**Me despido**** no sin antes, como siempre, agradecer los comentarios de Gaby27, Issfiden, Charles, AzuuMalfoy, Seyka, ambi y ClairSnape. Sinceramente, me hacéis feliz. Muchas gracias también por las alertas y los favoritos, ya que junto que con reviews son la gasolina que me ayuda a continuar. **

**A los que aunque no os pronunciáis, estáis ahí. ¡También os doy las gracias! **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Planes, secretos y sorpresas

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Antes de comenzar, un pequeño apunte. Hay una parte del capítulo, resaltada en **_**cursiva **_**que hace referencia a una escena de la sexta película de Harry Potter, en ella, aunque he modificado algunas palabras, existen frases que están íntegramente sacadas de la película. Simplemente, lo aviso, no quiero que haya problemas. Decir también que lo único que pretendía con ello es ser lo más fiel posible a lo que verdaderamente sucede, para que así podáis situaros temporalmente de manera más precisa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII. Planes, secretos y sorpresas.<strong>

_ ¿Está prestándome atención, señorita Stone? _ Horace Slughorn me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con una expresión de notable curiosidad. Últimamente no dejaba de escuchar esa pregunta en la mayor parte de mis clases.

Noviembre llegó silenciosamente, lo que significada que había pasado un mes desde el "incidente" en la enfermería. He de confesar que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas centrarme en las clases y mantener mi mente ocupada con cientos de libros y tareas, y aunque mis calificaciones en encantamientos y transformaciones eran bastante aceptables, desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo ni en pociones ni en defensa. En lo referente a pociones, simplemente no soportaba a aquel estrambótico hombrecillo ni el modo en que impartía sus lecciones, que eran mortalmente aburridas y desesperantes. De hecho, no me gustaba nada de él, ni siquiera sentía admiración por su ridículo reloj de arena mágico. Me parecía absurdo que le hablase a todo el mundo del extraño artilugio con orgullo, cuando la mayoría de las veces la arena caía a velocidades vertiginosas cuando él tomaba la palabra. En cuanto a defensa, estaba claro que el único culpable de mis cada vez más miserables calificaciones, no era otro que mi profesor. Era una obviedad que me resultaba prácticamente imposible mantener la concentración en lo que decía cuando me encontraba en la misma habitación que él, ya que por norma, solía interesarme mucho más la forma en que sus labios se movían, lenta y sosegadamente, envolviéndome en un extraño e hipnótico trance del que sólo salía cuando me ordenaba abandonar la habitación.

_ ¿Hay algo que le preocupe? _ insistió Slughorn mientras removía un pequeño caldero con vehemencia. _ Si le inquieta algo en especial puede contármelo. _ se ofreció mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, que aunque trató de ser amistosa, lucía bastante ficticia.

Estaba bastante convencida de que lo único que movía a ese hombre a preguntar sobre mis quebraderos de cabeza, radicaba en su, ya conocida por todos, manía por estar relacionado con aquellos alumnos que mereciesen una atención especial. Por supuesto que yo no le interesaba lo más mínimo, aunque al igual que a todos mi caso le intrigaba, no por ello dejaba de ser una bruja con un pasado no muy digno, y por ese mismo motivo no tenía ninguna intención de poner una foto mía en ninguno de sus marcos. Sin embargo, desde mi encontronazo con Draco en los pasillos, mi relación con Harry, Ron y Hermione se había incrementado y ya era habitual encontrarme durante la cena sumergida en divertidas e interesantes conversaciones en la mesa de los Gryffindors. Ellos carecían de prejuicios, y al fin y al cabo nadie pareció echarme de menos con el cambio, aunque debido a él, me llovieron unos cuantos insultos durante un par de semanas.

El caso es que el cargante profesor de pociones parecía estar sumamente interesado en el joven Potter, y más de una vez se había desviado del temario para hablarme acerca de las talentosas capacidades del muchacho en su asignatura, (las cuales yo sabía que eran fruto del misterioso libro de pociones avanzadas que había encontrado a principios de curso) o había intentado sonsacarme alguna información, por muy banal que fuese, sobre él. Aunque normalmente me salía por otros derroteros y encauzaba la conversación hacia otros temas, de vez en cuando, con el permiso de Harry, me dedicaba a contarle alguna que otra hazaña realizada por chico en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Eso le solía poner de buen humor y descubrí que cuando eso pasaba, mi nota parecía no resentirse tanto.

_ ¿Acaso tiene problemas con sus amigos? _ volvió a preguntar. Sabía perfectamente que cuando decía amigos, se refería a Harry.

_ Oh, no profesor, no se preocupe. Tan solo estoy nerviosa por el partido. _ mentí descaradamente.

¿Yo? ¿Preocupada por el partido? Ni siquiera me gustaba ese deporte, de hecho, ninguno me agradaba especialmente pues solía ser bastante torpe, pero es que mis capacidades para el vuelo eran verdaderamente nulas. Sin embargo, Harry y Ron, sobre todo este último que había conseguido pasar las pruebas, llevaban ya varios días hablando emocionados sobre el primer partido del año, así que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle a Slughorn como excusa.

_ Ah, ya veo, jovencita. No se preocupe entonces. Estoy convencido de que Potter y su equipo harán un gran trabajo. _ dijo mientras dejaba el cucharón con el que había estado removiendo la mezcla encima de la mesa. _ Bueno, esto ya está. _ señaló el contenido viscoso de la cazuela _ será mejor que guarde un poco en un frasco y se lo lleve al profesor Snape. La semana que estuvo en la enfermería gasté muchos de sus preparados y aunque sigue siendo el encargado de las provisiones, creo que no le vendrá mal un poco de filtro de muertos en vida. ¿No le parece? _ preguntó retóricamente.

Brinqué en la silla de emoción al escucharle, y dándose cuenta de mi reacción me miró extrañado. Carraspeé y me recompuse en mi sitio.

_ No es necesario que se desplace usted, profesor. _ dije seleccionando cuidadosamente mis palabras _ tal vez yo, podría ahorrarle tiempo y serle de utilidad llevando esa magnífica poción al profesor Snape. Por supuesto _ dije mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas _ le diré que ha sido usted el artífice de tal obra maestra. _ Me entraron ganas de vomitar nada más terminar mi discursito de lame culos, pero sabía lo dócil y manejable que podía llegar a ser con el orgullo henchido.

El plan salió a la perfección. Guardé el pequeño botecito en el bolsillo de mi túnica y me encaminé hacia las mazmorras contenta por tener una excusa para volver a pasar un rato en compañía de mi profesor de defensa, aunque bueno, decir compañía era decir demasiado. Sin embargo, de camino a su despacho, escuché las voces de mis amigos y de la profesora McGonagall que provenían de una abierta pero discreta estancia. Intrigada, me coloqué estratégicamente tras una de las enormes columnas de piedra que decoraban la entrada a la sala y pegué bien el oído para poder escuchar toda la conversación.

_ Entonces abrió el paquete y al tocar la gargantilla, cayó desplomada al suelo, y luego comenzó a zarandearse como si estuviese poseída, ascendió unos cuantos metros y volvió a precipitarse brutalmente contra la nieve. _ Oí decir a Hermione. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué habría pasado?

_ Sí… fue realmente espeluznante. _ Apostilló Ron con espanto.

De pronto oí unos resonantes pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, miré hacia el lugar de donde procedían y vi como Snape se acercaba con urgencia, haciendo ondear su extraordinaria capa negra. Me separé inmediatamente de la columna y me alejé unos cuantos metros mientras, para disimular, abría uno de mis libros y fingía leerlo con la mayor de las pasiones.

Él, que no tenía un pelo de tonto y se había percatado de mi lamentable estrategia evasiva, se detuvo un instante junto a mí y miró de soslayo el interesantísimo tomo que tenía entre mis manos.

_ No me extraña que sus puntuaciones sean tan mediocres. _ dejó caer con cinismo mientras yo le devolvía una desconcertada mirada como respuesta. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora? _ Déjeme aconsejarle algo que puede que mejore su rendimiento. Señorita Stone, pruebe a voltear el libro.

Miré por primera vez con detenimiento las páginas del libro que sostenía, debido a las prisas y los nervios, no me había percatado de que efectivamente, lo estaba sujetando del revés. Enrojecí visiblemente de la vergüenza y sintiéndose victorioso por mi reacción, continuó andando hasta adentrarse en la habitación donde McGonagall le aguardaba. Eres tonta, Samantha, eres rematadamente idiota y ahora Snape también lo sabe, pensé mientras cerraba el dichoso volumen y volvía a colocarme tras la columna.

__ ¡Severus! _ _exclamó la profesora._ _ ¿Qué opinas?_

__ Creo que la señorita Bell tiene mucha suerte de seguir con vida. ¿Sabéis para quién iba dirigido el recado?_

__ Era para Dumbledore _ _respondió Harry_. _ Katie estaba hechizada, ¿verdad? Ella no haría daño a nadie._

__ Lo estaba _ _dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Durante unos segundos la conversación se detuvo sin que pudiese percibir mayor sonido que el de mi propia respiración. Hasta que de pronto, Harry rompió el silencio, haciendo que me llevase una mano a la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

__ Ha sido Malfoy._

__ ¡Potter, esa es una acusación muy dura! _ _exclamó Minerva.

__ Sin duda. ¿Acaso tienes pruebas? _ _preguntó fríamente Snape.

__No, no las tengo. Simplemente, lo sé._

__ Simplemente… ¿lo sabes? Una vez más me asombras con tus dotes Potter, dotes que los meros mortales sólo pueden soñar con poseer. Qué grande debe de resultar ser el elegido _ _dijo con sorna haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

__ Será mejor que vuelvan a sus dormitorios._ _ sugirió la profesora de transformaciones tras el incisivo comentario de Snape.

Unos segundos más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione salían del cuarto algo azorados.

_ ¡Chicos! _ grité lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyeran.

Los tres se giraron al oírme y Ron, haciendo un ademán con la mano me indicó que les siguiera. Nos alejamos del pasillo huyendo de las miradas indiscretas y nos refugiamos en el baño de los prefectos, al que Hermione tenía acceso.

_ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Han intentado matar a Dumbledore? _ todavía me costaba creerlo.

_ Me temo que sí, y estoy seguro de que todo esto es obra del bastardo de Malfoy. _ volvió a repetir Harry. _ Es su prueba de fuego ¿comprendéis? Quiere ganarse el respeto de Voldemort asesinando al director. _ nos miramos acongojados _ tenemos que hacer algo.

_ Contad conmigo. _ dije sin reparos.

Nos despedimos tras acordar que en la cena decidiríamos qué día, a qué hora, y dónde debíamos reunirnos para elaborar nuestro plan. Sabía que Harry tenía razón, y probablemente ese niño del demonio estuviese involucrado en el macabro proyecto para acabar con Albus.

Había que pararle los pies a ese consentido antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos del castillo, cuando al meter las manos en los bolsillos identifiqué un pequeño recipiente en su interior. ¡El filtro de muertos en vida! Con todo lo que había sucedido se me había olvidado por completo que tenía que dárselo a Snape. ¡Estupendo!

Lo cierto es que después de mi bochornosa actuación con el libro de texto, a una parte de mí lo que menos le apetecía era volver a verle, pero por otro lado hoy apenas había coincidido con él, pues los viernes no tenía clase de defensa, y no había podido admirar como solía hacer a diario esos profundos y turbadores ojos negros. Ya había aceptado por completo que estaba loca de remate, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo conmigo si conociera mis pensamientos, pero lógicamente no los había compartido con nadie y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Esto era mi pequeño secreto. Bueno, mi pequeño gran secreto.

Suspiré resignada al tomar mi decisión. Iría a su despacho. Al fin y al cabo, me gustase o no, tenía que entregarle la poción que Slughorn había elaborado en clase. Bajé las interminables escaleras y crucé el vestíbulo en dirección a las mazmorras.

_ Adelante. _Su voz firme y grave me dio permiso para entrar tras haber llamado a su puerta.

Escuché un bufido de fastidio cuando me vio entrar en la habitación y fruncí el ceño automáticamente por su reacción. ¿Qué quería decir aquel gruñido?

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora, Stone? ¿Acaso todavía no ha conseguido darle la vuelta al libro y viene a solicitar mi ayuda? _ dijo volviendo a posar su mirada, que había levantado levemente para verme, en los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

Adoraba sus sarcásticos comentarios. La voracidad con la que utilizaba sus palabras, la natural capacidad que poseía para llamar gilipollas a cualquiera. Pero eso sí, con la elegancia y sutileza propias de un satírico poeta. Me encantaba, sí, siempre y cuando esas odas a la infamia no fuesen dirigidas hacia mi persona, en cuyo caso y obviamente, me hacían enfurecer. Y él, que parecía advertirlo, disfrutaba con cada uno de sus embates.

De hecho, su comportamiento conmigo se había vuelto más agresivo desde el incidente que hacía ya un mes había sucedido, cuando de forma inesperada, había aparecido en mitad de mi lección mutilado y desvalido. Daba por supuesto que lo hacía por recelo. Quería dejar claro que por muy herido e indefenso que yo le hubiese descubierto, seguía siendo el mismo hombre con el que traté nada más caer de la chimenea. Arisco, huraño y resabido.

En cuanto al beso… en fin, todavía seguía revoloteando en mi memoria ese maravilloso aunque brevísimo momento. Después de salir a todo correr de la enfermería, con el pulso acelerado, las mejillas encendidas y los labios palpitando, entré en pánico al imaginar que se hubiese percatado de lo que acababa de hacer. Pasé unos días terroríficos preguntándome si se habría dado cuenta y fustigándome por mi atrevimiento. Pero cuando Snape recibió el alta médica y volvió a su rutina, respiré tranquila al comprobar que no parecía ser consciente de lo que aquella noche sucedió, pues más allá de su renovada y expandida ferocidad contra mí, no había percibido en él ningún atisbo que indicara que recordaba lo ocurrido.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, profesor? _ pregunté con simulada ingenuidad.

Llevaba haciéndole la misma pregunta desde que retomamos las clases. Al principio lo hacía por pura preocupación, realmente me interesaba su estado de salud y sólo pretendía ser amable, sin embargo, con el paso de los días y cansada de sus continuos ataques verbales, me di cuenta de que le molestaba sobremanera que pasado ya un tiempo, siguiese preguntándole lo mismo. Eso le hacía recordar que yo le había visto más desprotegido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Por supuesto, no hacía falta ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta de mis intenciones, y Snape, siguiendo el juego que él mismo había comenzado, descargaba su artillería pesada contra mí.

A veces le odiaba. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque no podía tenerlo. Porque jamás volvería a sostener mi mano, jamás volvería a sorprenderle desprevenido con la guardia baja y las murallas derruidas. Por ese mismo motivo, me conformaba con ese entretenimiento masoquista, en ese toma y daca de palabras envenenadas, en el que la única que salía derrotada y lamiéndose las heridas, era yo.

_ Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que ha aparecido usted por la puerta. _ dijo dejando la pluma en el escritorio y posando nuevamente su mirada sobre mí. Al menos, había conseguido su atención.

_ No se preocupe, sólo vengo a darle esto de parte del profesor Slughorn_ dije sacando el frasquito del bolsillo y enseñándoselo en la distancia.

_ Deme eso. _ me ordenó mientras estiraba el brazo y extendía la palma de su mano para recibir el bote.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa de madera y deposité el encarcelado líquido en su mano. Al hacerlo, y de manera totalmente involuntaria, mis dedos chocaron delicadamente con los suyos. Me estremecí ante el liviano contacto y por una milésima de segundo mis ojos se estrellaron en los suyos y los suyos tropezaron con los míos.

Toc, toc, toc.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, por todas las mierdas del mundo! ¡Qué digo, del mundo no, del universo entero y de todas las dimensiones habidas y por haber! ¿Quién había osado destrozar con tal crueldad aquel mágico instante?

_ Pase _ contestó Severus, que se había tensado sobre su silla y miraba agarrotado hacia la entrada.

_ Severus, amigo mío. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás donde está…? _ Dumbledore, al entrar al despachó y verme, ni siquiera concluyó la pregunta. _ ¡Oh! Vaya, pero si estás aquí, la suerte me sonríe.

_ ¿Me buscaba? _ cuestioné con expectación.

_ Su audacia me deslumbra _ ladró Snape con ironía.

El director sonrío divertido ante el comentario y continuó hablando.

_ Tengo una sorpresa para ti, querida. _ ¿Una sorpresa? Se me iluminó la cara al escucharle _ Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a reír nerviosa ante la noticia. ¿Quién podría ser? ¡Oh!, ¡Tal vez hubiesen podido traer a Charles o a Sarah, o quizá a los dos!

Me sentía como una niña el día de navidad, ansiosa esperando su regalo. Miré a mi profesor, que ceñudo, observaba mi palpable agitación.

_ ¿Quieres que le haga pasar ya? _ preguntó Dumbledore como si no supiese de antemano la respuesta.

_ ¡Por supuesto! _ grité emocionada.

_ Puede pasar cuando quiera, adelante. Estamos todos impacientes, ¿verdad, Severus? _ dijo el director con picardía.

Miraba hacia la puerta radiante de felicidad, esperando que en cualquier momento por ella apareciesen mis amigos, o al menos, uno de ellos. Realmente los echaba mucho en falta, y volver a verlos sería para mí una inyección de adrenalina.

Primero vislumbré unos zapatos de color negro que, untados de betún, relucían con vigor. Luego, asomó con timidez parte de una elegante y costosa túnica de color azul oscuro. Ya había descartado que se tratase de alguno de mis compañeros de residencia, pues ninguno vestía túnicas y ni por asomo eran tan altos como aquel caballero. Después, un perfil anguloso se dejó ver desde mi posición, y de pronto, parado en medio del arco de la puerta, un hombre delgado, de pelo corto y negro me miraba con estupefacción.

Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Nunca olvidaría esa cara, esos ojos, esos labios, esa puntiaguda nariz, ese gesto de supremacía que siempre le había caracterizado.

Mi sonrisa se extinguió, mi rostro se congeló en una mueca de desprecio, cada uno de mis músculos se tensaron, y el vello de mis brazos se erizó ante la presencia de aquel hombre, que no era ni más ni menos, que mi padre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí está el capítulo siete! <strong>

**Como en cada capítulo, y porque no me canso nunca de hacerlo, quiero agradecer los comentarios de ClairSnape, AzuuMalfoy, ambi, Gaby27, Issfiden, Charles y Seyka. Todo aporte que me haga saber que la historia les gusta o les interesa aunque sólo sea un poquito (reviews, alertas, favoritos) es digno de mentar. ¡Así que gracias, una vez más! **

**Y gracias también, a cualquiera que haya empezado la historia y haya leído hasta aquí. **

**Hasta la próxima y espero que os haya gustado.**


	9. Una de cal y otra de arena

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII. Una de cal y otra de arena.<strong>

Leonard Stone, mi padre, me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que le vi. Aquella tormentosa noche en la que decidieron dejarme en la residencia para squibs, él era quien conducía el coche.

Cuando era niña soñaba con ser como él, fantaseaba con seguir sus pasos y llegar a convertirme en una importante y respetable bruja. Mi padre trabajaba en el departamento de relaciones mágicas internacionales y era bastante admirado por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Era un hombre inteligente, seguro y carismático, y aunque siempre supe que su ambición era desmesurada, para mí, era perfecto. O al menos lo fue hasta que todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

_ ¡Hija mía! _ exclamó aproximándose con los brazos extendidos y envolviéndome en un afectuoso abrazo al llegar hasta mí.

Me separé bruscamente al notar su amarre y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos refugiándome al otro lado del escritorio de madera, junto a Snape. Él, visiblemente incómodo, me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, pero para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada y volvió a posar sus profundos ojos negros sobre mi padre, que algo decepcionado por mi reacción, aguardaba al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso pensaba que me lanzaría a sus brazos nada más verle después de todo lo que me había hecho? ¿Después de dejarme a las puertas de ese jodido lugar, de verdad esperaba otra actitud por mi parte?

Dumbledore observaba la escena en silencio. Su cálida y habitual sonrisa había desaparecido, y en su lugar, una inusual seriedad se dibujaba en su rostro, sin embargo, al contrario que mi profesor de defensa, no parecía desconcertado. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el artífice de este encuentro. Albus era consciente de lo que había ocurrido en mi infancia, conocía los motivos que guiaron a mis padres a abandonarme y nunca pareció conforme con su decisión, pero ahora, sin contar con mi aprobación ni mi permiso, se había atrevido a traer ante mí al hombre que, por el momento, más había querido y odiado al mismo tiempo. Me sentía traicionada, pero sobre todo avergonzada por tener que enfrentarme a mi pasado delante de él, delante de Snape, que era sin lugar a dudas la persona a la que con más esfuerzo me hubiese gustado ocultarle mis miserias.

_ Has crecido mucho _ la voz de mi padre rompió el sepulcral silencio que se había instaurado en el despacho. _ Samantha, yo…

No quería oírle, no quería escuchar su voz, me daba completamente igual que era lo que tenía que decirme, ninguna de las palabras que saliesen de su boca podrían compensar y borrar todo el daño, todo el dolor con el que durante tanto tiempo tuve que aprender a convivir hasta conseguir sobrellevarlo. Cinco años encerrada en aquel antro, sin ninguna noticia de su paradero, habían sido más que suficientes para mitigar los restos de amor que tras el día de nuestra "despedida" habían sobrevivido.

_ Si me disculpan _ le interrumpí _ tengo mucha tarea atrasada y me gustaría sacar de la biblioteca algunos tomos antes de que cierren.

Ni siquiera me preocupaba que mi excusa sonase como tal, no tenía intención de ocultar mi indignación ni mi rechazo hacia el hombre que una vez me trató como a una hija, convirtiéndome luego en una muñeca rota, que con los años había aprendido sola a remendarse.

_ Samantha, querida, creo que deberías escuchar lo que tu padre tiene que decirte _ me recomendó Dumbledore haciéndome enfurecer. Que fuese el director de la escuela no le daba derecho a decidir si me convenía o no escucharle, mucho menos siendo un completo ignorante en lo que a mis sentimientos se refería.

_ Con todo el respeto, director _ dije, paradójicamente, sin una pizca de consideración y guiada por la rabia _ durante muchos años estuve dispuesta a escucharle y él nunca estuvo dispuesto a dirigirse a mí. Comprenderá, y estoy convencida de que lo hará, porque le tengo por un hombre inteligente, que ahora yo única y exclusivamente_ puse especial hincapié en eso_ esté en mi derecho de determinar qué es lo que debo o no hacer.

Nada más decir aquello, Snape volteó su cuello para mirarme, tenía las cejas alzadas y parecía sorprendido por la respuesta, que sin duda alguna había sido bastante impertinente.

_ ¡Samantha! _ exclamó mi padre_ ¿Qué maneras son esas de dirigirte al director de la escuela? Deberías estar dándole las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ti y no recriminándole por darte buenos conejos. _ No daba crédito a lo que oía, el hombre que me había abandonado a los trece años ¿reprochando mi actitud?

_ Coincidirás conmigo en que tú no eres el más adecuado para darme lecciones de moralidad.

_ Vamos hija mía, no seas tan dura conmigo. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Era nuestra obligación enviarte a ese lugar. ¡Eras una squib! ¿Qué querías que hiciésemos? _ una vez más en la palabra squib quedaba explicita la descalificación. _ Para nosotros fue tanto o más duro que para ti, no sabíamos qué podía haber salido mal. ¡Por Merlín, somos una de las familias de sangre más pura del mundo mágico! ¡Entiéndelo, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo en nuestra situación!

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que sentí como mis uñas se hundían bajo mi piel. Necesitaba calmarme, pues la ira a la que tan duramente estaba subyugando desde que ese hombre apareció por la puerta, luchaba ferozmente por liberarse.

_ Tu madre no sabe que estoy aquí _ continuó _ de hecho, ella no sabe que tú… bueno, que has desarrollado tu magia. Yo me enteré por el ministerio y no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo quién si quiera podía imaginarlo.

_ No sé exactamente por qué estás aquí, pero no tengo intención de seguir escuchándote. Si has venido a pedirme perdón, debes saber que hace falta mucho más que un patético discurso para que pueda disculparte por arruinarme la vida. _ dije impasible mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

_ No he venido a disculparme, hija mía. Si he de serte sincero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. Si pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, he de confesarte que haríamos lo mismo. _arremetió _ Sólo quería verte de nuevo, cerciorarme de que los rumores eran ciertos y hacerte comprender el por qué te enviamos a aquella escuela. _ dijo mientras sus azules ojos me taladraban con tanta profundidad como sus palabras.

Dumbledore, que parecía haber obviado mi impertinencia, escuchaba con atención nuestra conversación y se mantenía al margen, al igual que mi profesor, que a pesar de estar visiblemente molesto por verse involucrado en semejante espectáculo, permanecía sentado en silencio mientras su mirada se posaba intermitentemente en mi padre y en mí.

_ Si ni siquiera te arrepientes es que eres un monstruo _ dije alejándome del amparo de mi profesor y encaminándome hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella una fuerte mano me agarró el brazo con firmeza haciéndome voltear.

_ No te atrevas a insultarme, Samantha Stone. Puede que no lo entiendas, puede que jamás lo hagas, pero me debes respeto porque te guste o no, soy tu padre.

La situación me desbordó y sentí como los ojos comenzaron a escocerme y mi barbilla amenazaba con tiritar, pero sabía con seguridad que no me derrumbaría frente a él. No, no le daría esa satisfacción.

_ El día que me dejasteis, madre me dijo que podía considerarme huérfana. _ dije escupiendo con odio cada palabra _ lo que más me duele es que no es verdad. ¡Lo que me atormenta es que mientras que vosotros ya no tenéis que avergonzaros de que yo sea una squib, yo me veré obligada todos los días de mi vida a avergonzarme de ser vuestra hija! _ grité mientras me zafaba de un brusco tirón de su agarre y el nudo de mi garganta comenzaba a doler.

De pronto, el sonido de una silla chirriando contra el suelo inundó la habitación. Snape se había levantado bruscamente y miraba al director con su habitual inexpresividad desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_ Dumbledore, creo que será mejor dar por concluida la visita. ¿No le parece?

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. Mi profesor de defensa, que había permanecido inmóvil y ajeno a todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo, se había pronunciado, y contra todo pronóstico, daba la impresión de que lo había hecho a mi favor. Albus, igual de desconcertado que yo, trató unos segundos en reaccionar.

_ Bien, quizás tengas razón. Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba. Tal vez en otra ocasión… _ dijo mirándome compasivo_ ¿Me acompaña, señor Stone?

El director desapareció tras el marco de la puerta, y mi padre, tras dedicarme una fugaz mirada le siguió instantes después. Contuve la respiración hasta que dejé de escuchar el retumbar, cada vez más distante, de los pasos de ambos caballeros, y cuando la quietud fue lo único que pude percibir, dejé escapar todo el aire acumulado y con él, toda mi angustia. Las lágrimas, que con tanta vehemencia había contenido, se desbordaron surcando mis ruborizadas mejillas. Me mordí el labio para que mis lastimeros quejidos permaneciesen prisioneros, con la intención de mantener aquella paz que por fin el silencio me otorgaba, y acercándome temblorosa y mareada, me senté en la silla que por costumbre solía ocupar.

Snape cruzó con parsimonia la habitación y oí como la puerta se cerraba. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se había marchado dejándome sola, pero supe que seguía en el despacho nada más escuchar el característico sonido que su capa hacía al ondular. Suspiré aliviada y mentalmente le di las gracias por permanecer allí. Se sentó en la silla que momentos antes con su chirriar me había liberado de aquel infierno y continuó la labor que había dejado a medias cuando yo había irrumpido con mi presencia para darle el dichoso filtro de muertos en vida. Permanecimos así un rato, disfrutando del sonido de la nada. Él concentrado, corregía exámenes, y yo, cabizbaja, lloraba sin hacer ruido. No hubo palabras, ni tampoco hubo miradas, pero aquellos minutos compartidos consiguieron serenarme, y aquel gesto tan peculiar, que viniendo de él era toda una proeza, me hizo darme cuenta de que Snape no sólo me interesaba, sino que realmente me gustaba. Y mucho.

[-]

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad en la mesa de los Gyffindors y como ya habíamos acordado, comenzamos a construir nuestro plan para cazar a Draco y poder, con pruebas, acusarle por intentar matar a Dumbledore. He de reconocer que mi adoración por él había disminuido considerablemente por lo que horas antes había sucedido, pero estaba dispuesta a solucionar las cosas. Por eso, cuando decidimos que después de las vacaciones de navidad comenzaría nuestro exhaustivo seguimiento a Malfoy, me encaminé hacia el despacho del director para resolver nuestras diferencias.

Al llegar a la imponente gárgola alada, susurré la contraseña y comencé a subir las escaleras de caracol mientras mentalmente repasaba lo que iba a decirle, pero cuando estaba frente al enorme portón, me detuve al escuchar las voces que provenían del otro lado. Me hubiese marchado y dejado pendiente la conversación con Albus para otro momento, si no fuese porque quien mantenía un diálogo con el director no era ni más ni menos que Snape. Así que pegué la oreja a la madera para poder entender lo que decían.

_ No pensé que las cosas fuesen a salir así, Severus. Las intenciones del hombre parecían buenas cuando vino buscando mi ayuda. Pensé que tal vez le vendría bien a la joven…

_ A la señorita Stone lo que mejor le vendría sería que mantuviésemos a esa alimaña lejos de ella _ Hablaban de mí y de mi padre, y una vez más, Snape me había dejado boquiabierta.

Vi como el pomo se giraba sobre sí mismo y brinqué sobresaltada pegándome a la pared para que con fortuna, no me descubriesen. Pero al salir mi profesor tardó poco en percatarse de mi presencia, y peor aún, de mis intenciones.

_ ¿Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es su nuevo pasatiempo, Stone? _ A pesar de lo ocurrido en su despacho, ahora todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, e incluida en el lote estaba su característica lengua viperina. _ Es la segunda vez que la hallo espiando en el día de hoy, así que permítame agasajarla con una retirada doble de puntos. Cuarenta menos para Slytherin… ¿O tal vez le sentaría peor si se los quitara a Gryffindor?

Siempre sabía dar en el clavo y me fue imposible contener una estúpida sonrisa al oírle decir aquello. Frunció el ceño al observar mi reacción y contrariado por mi actitud se dio la vuelta para comenzar a descender por la escalera, pero antes de que lo hiciese, mi mano, dotada de voluntad propia, le agarró de la túnica impidiéndolo seguir y haciéndole girar visiblemente enojado.

_ Gracias. Gracias por todo, profesor. _ dije dejando escurrir los dedos entre la tela mientras la soltaba.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró de golpe y, acto seguido, salió despavorido dejándome allí parada esperando una contestación. Al principio me sentí ofendida por el desplante, pero después me embargó una profunda satisfacción al darme cuenta de que lo que había ocurrido es que acababa de conseguir descolocarle por completo. ¡Al mismísimo Severus Snape! De mucho mejor humor, me adentré en el despacho del director dispuesta a ofrecerle mis disculpas.

[-]

El cuatrimestre había terminado y hoy era oficialmente el último día de clases, y para celebrarlo, el profesor Slughorn había organizado una fiesta de navidad para sus mejores y más selectos alumnos. Yo no había sido invitada por él, ya que mi nota alcanzaba el suficiente por los pelos, pero Harry muy amablemente me había animado a unirme. Además así, podría pasar tiempo con Hermione y mantenerla a salvo del imbécil de Cormac, al que había invitado a ser su acompañante sólo para poner celoso a Ron, quien actualmente y desde el partido de quidditch que Gryffindor ganó, salía con Lavender Brown.

En cuanto a mi relación con Snape, para mi desgracia, nada había cambiado. Él seguía siendo igual de cortante que al principio, y yo, que un par de veces había intentado volver a sorprenderle con algún comentario agradable o alguna sonrisa coqueta, me había dado por vencida al no obtener mayor resultado que un ceño fruncido y un comentario sarcástico. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos seguían intactos y por más que lo intentaba me era imposible darles la espalda.

_ ¿Así que pasarás las vacaciones en Hogwarts? _ Me preguntó Harry mientras cogía un trozo de empanada de calabaza de una bandeja.

_ Así es. _ dije asintiendo _Tanto Ron como Hermione me han invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos, pero prefiero quedarme por aquí. Tal vez así pueda avanzar y comenzar antes con el temario de segundo.

_ Este año no hay mucha gente que haya decidido quedarse… unos cuantos Hufflepufs, un puñado de Ravenclaws, Albus, Filch y creo que Snape. _ dijo mientras degustaba el trozo de pastel.

Llevaba varios días algo decaída pensando que por primera vez iba a pasar las navidades en completa soledad, sin embargo, saber que mi profesor de defensa iba a permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones, se había convertido en un pequeño aliciente.

_ Hablando del rey de Roma… _ oí susurrar a Harry mientras veía como Snape se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

_ Potter _ se dirigió únicamente a él, ignorando mi presencia _ tengo un mensaje de Dumbledore para ti. Quiere que sepas que ha salido de viaje y que no regresará hasta el inicio de las clases. También te desea felices fiestas. _ dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi amigo. ¿Acaso Harry me había colocado la capa de invisibilidad encima sin haberme percatado?

_ ¿Qué ha salido de viaje? ¿A dónde? _ inquirió obteniendo como única respuesta un tenso y prolongado silencio.

Snape giró sobre sus talones haciendo ondear su túnica y se alejó dejándonos a ambos desconcertados por la noticia, pero en el momento en el que nos disponíamos a deducir a qué lugar podría haberse ausentado el director, Filch irrumpió en la sala zarandeando a Malfoy, el cual había sido pillado rondando por el piso superior sin permiso y sin invitación. La música dejó de sonar y todos los asistentes posamos la mirada en Draco, que ante la expectación y la acusación del conserje confesó haber intentado colarse.

_ Yo le acompañaré fuera _ intervino Snape. Y ambos abandonaron la fiesta mientras el tumulto volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Incapaz de resistirme, me escabullí de la fiesta con la excusa de ir al servicio y les seguí con cautela hasta un oscuro corredor, donde ambos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. El idiota de Draco se regodeaba de haber sido él el responsable de haber hechizado la gargantilla que pretendía acabar con Dumbledore, y por supuesto, no me sorprendió lo más mínimo. Lo que me dejó estupefacta fueron las palabras de mi profesor de defensa. ¡Había pronunciado un juramento inquebrantable para protegerlo! ¿A ese desgraciado que afirmaba seguir ordenes del mismísimo Voldemort?

Regresé a la fiesta a toda prisa y con el pulso desbocado y busqué a Harry por cada rincón para contarle lo que acababa de pasar, pero Neville, que aquella noche trabajaba como camarero, me dijo que el profesor Slughorn se lo había llevado a su despacho.

¿Acaso Snape ocultaba algo terrible? Lo cierto es que aunque alguna que otra vez Ron se había dedicado junto con Harry a despotricar sobre él y sus clases, rápidamente yo cambiaba de tema. Me ponía nerviosa cuando hablábamos de él, las mejillas se me teñían de rojo y las manos comenzaban a sudarme. Mi reacción era tan evidente que tenía que esforzarme en desviar la atención cuando su nombre salía en alguna conversación. Ahora, me maldecía por no haber investigado más a fondo. ¿Y si estaba enamorada de un psicópata? Una extraña sensación de miedo me embargó.

No logré encontrar a Harry durante aquella noche, en la que apenas pude pegar ojo hasta bien entrado el amanecer, y él, Ron y Hermione partieron a primera hora de la mañana (no sin antes dejarme una nota en mi habitual sitio del comedor donde los tres se despedían efusivamente y me deseaban una feliz navidad) por lo que no pude contarles lo sucedido ni preguntar acerca de la misteriosa y oscura relación entre Snape y Malfoy.

Menos mal que tenía todas las vacaciones de navidad por delante para averiguarlo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ay, Severus! Si al final va a resultar que no eres tan duro como <strong>**aparentas… **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Opiniones para todos los gustos y de todos los colores son bien recibidas, así que no temáis dejar vuestro granito de arena y animaos a hacer click en "reviews". XD**

**ClairSnape, AzuuMalfoy, ambi, Gaby27, Issfiden, Seyka y CharlesDarwin, siempre os doy las gracias por vuestras opiniones al final de cada capítulo, y por supuesto esta no va a ser la excepción. ¡Graaaaaacias! También a los que sumáis mi historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos y a quienes simplemente, leen y siguen este fic. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. La verdad y nada más que la verdad

**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX. La verdad y nada más que la verdad.<strong>

Dando un respingo bajé rápidamente la mirada y centré de nuevo mi atención en el enorme tazón de leche que reposaba frente a mí, cuando sus escalofriantes ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos. Era habitual que ahora que Snape era el único profesor presente en el colegio, de vez en cuando levantase la cabeza de El profeta para cerciorarse de que todo seguía en orden en el gran comedor, y era habitual también que en alguno de esos vistazos su mirada se cruzase con la mía, ya que yo, y desde que había descubierto que las intenciones de mi profesor de defensa podrían distar mucho de ser honestas, me pasaba la mayor parte de las comidas lanzándole discretas ojeadas, que no siempre era capaz de camuflar, con la intención de vislumbrar en su comportamiento algún atisbo que pudiese, de algún modo, aclarar las terribles sospechas que desde la fiesta de Slughorn me acechaban.

Sin embargo, más allá de los desayunos, los almuerzos y las cenas, encontrarle fuera de su despacho era prácticamente una quimera.

Precisamente fue el primer día de las vacaciones, guiada por el desasosiego de la noticia del día anterior, cuando me aventuré a irrumpir a las diez de la noche en su despacho para avisarle de que alguien, que no había sido ni más ni menos que yo, había soltado un puñado de babosas carnívoras en la torre de astronomía. Mi plan consistía en aprovechar los valiosos minutos que Snape permaneciese fuera ocupándose de los viscosos animales, para registrar en mayor profundidad su despacho, y si fuese necesario, sus dependencias. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, únicamente se dignó a ordenarme que me ocupase yo personalmente del pequeño contratiempo, ya que él se encontraba, palabras textuales, "_muy ocupado admirando el escarpado techo de las mazmorras"._

Desde entonces, mis esperanzas de encontrar alguna información valiosa que me ayudase a confirmar o descartar que se trataba de un mago oscuro, se habían ido disipando poco a poco, pues las oportunidades no parecían querer llegar, y lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a observarle minuciosamente, sabiendo de ante mano que de mi constante escrutinio no obtendría más que una interminable lista de inexpresivos gestos.

Consternada por la ineficacia de mis planes, había barajado la posibilidad de enviar una lechuza mensajera a Harry, pero la correspondencia personal se había limitado estrictamente desde que unas misteriosas intercepciones habían hecho desaparecer cientos de envíos y paquetes, y ahora el correo, hasta el inicio de las clases, sólo estaría vigente durante el día de navidad. Así que como no podría obtener respuesta decidí que lo mejor sería enviar a mis amigos un paquete ordinario con unos cuantos regalos, que por cierto, a sólo un día de navidad, todavía no había conseguido, pues había estado tan ocupada urdiendo absurdos planes para desenmascarar a Snape, que había olvidado por completo que debía ir al callejón Diagon a por ellos.

Me llevé el humeante tazón a la boca mientras volvía a dirigirle un rápido vistazo, y justo cuando, decepcionada al no hallar novedad alguna, iba a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, observé como dejaba con brusquedad el periódico en la mesa y se agarraba con saña el antebrazo izquierdo mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba fugazmente su rostro. Sin ni siquiera terminar su desayuno, se levantó como un resorte y se encaminó hacia la salida a paso ligero.

Me quedé petrificada durante unos segundos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Si mis sospechas sobre lo que había sucedido eran ciertas, aquella era precisamente la evidencia que había estado esperando desde hacía casi una semana.

¿Acaso bajo su negra túnica el veneno de una serpiente ardía con la llamada de su amo? ¿Podría ser Severus Snape… un mortífago?

Tragué saliva mientras recordaba una vez más algunas de las terroríficas historias que mis padres solían narrarme de pequeña. En ellas Voldemort era el protagonista, y sus secuaces los mortífagos, tatuados como ganado por esa diabólica marca, los personajes secundarios. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al comprender la gravedad del asunto, y una punzada de desolación me embargó cuando la cruel realidad me abofeteó sin miramientos.

En cuanto lo único que pude divisar fue el final de su túnica cruzando a la velocidad del rayo el pórtico del comedor, y todavía agitada y temblorosa por la impresión, me levanté con la firme intención de caminar sobre sus pasos. Tal vez si le seguía y lograba ver hacia donde se dirigía realmente, suspiraría aliviada al descubrir que su objetivo nada tenía que ver con reuniones oscuras e ilegales. De ese modo, podría volver a confiar un poco más en ese hombre que, aunque adusto y siniestro, había demostrado el día de la visita de mi padre tener escondida tras una lúgubre fachada, un poquito de bondad. Y precisamente había sido esa bondad la culpable de avivar con más fuerza los sentimientos que me vería obligada a intentar desterrar si descubría que era un lacayo del señor tenebroso.

Me mantuve a una distancia lo suficientemente prudencial como para que no pudiese percatarse de mi presencia y vi en la lejanía como se adentraba en los húmedos pasillos de las mazmorras. Justo cuando avancé lo necesario para asomar la cabeza por una de las esquinas de la pedregosa pared, le divisé accediendo a su despacho, perdiéndole la pista nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Aguardé unos minutos antes de reanudar el paso y algo dubitativa me acerqué hasta ella para golpearla suavemente un par de veces. Nadie contestó al otro lado de la puerta así que supuse que habría salido del castillo a través de la chimenea.

¡Maldito Snape! ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos?

Agarré con fuerza el pomo y lo giré sobre sí mismo, pero la llave estada echada y mis insistentes y repetidos alohomoras no lograron forzar la cerradura.

Escupí unas cuantas maldiciones en voz alta mientras resignada me dirigía a mi sala común. Con Snape fuera del castillo ya nada podía hacer. Sólo Dios sabría qué estaría haciendo y dónde, en este momento, mi dichoso profesor.

Abroché los botones de mi túnica y me coloqué delicadamente la bufanda alrededor del cuello, comprobé que llevaba suficiente dinero en los bolsillos y haciendo uso por tercera vez del sistema de polvos flu, me dirigí al callejón Diagón para comprar algunos regalos navideños e intentar dejar durante un par de horas aparcada la preocupación. No había olvidado las palabras de advertencia de Dumbledore. Sabía que salir sin más compañía que la de mi varita de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una idea brillante en los tiempos que corrían, pero el Día de Acción de Gracias se me había echado encima, todos los alumnos que conocía habían regresado a su casa y Hagrid, aprovechando las dos semanas de libertad, se había ido de viaje a Noruega en busca de huevos de Ridgeback, por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que ir sola. Al fin y al cabo, sólo sería un rato. ¿Qué podría pasar?

_ ¡A Artículos de calidad de Quidditch! _ grité con seguridad mientras me adentraba en las ignífugas llamas verdes.

[-]

_ Muchas gracias por tu compra. Vuelve cuando quieras, jovencita. _ me dijo la dependienta de Flourish and Blotts mientras guardaba el libro, que había comprado para Hermione, en una bolsa sin fondo.

_ A usted, señora Hemfrish. Hasta la próxima _ me despedí mientras cogía las vueltas del mostrador y la bolsita con el ejemplar.

Salí a la calle y el gélido viento me golpeó de nuevo en la cara, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos y a ocultarme un poco más bajo la protección de mi cálida y mullida bufanda. Ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba. A Ron y a Harry les había comprado una edición especial del acelerador de escobas más aclamado del año, que estaba convencida de que les encantaría, y a Hermione, un tomo prácticamente exclusivo de "_Encantamientos casi casi casi desconocidos_".

Había tardado menos tiempo del que pensaba, así que decidí aprovechar la salida para echar un rápido vistazo a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, ya que era una de mis favoritas. Como estaba situada en la otra punta, a mitad de camino decidí atajar por la parte posterior del estrecho callejón Knuckturn, en el que desembocaba también la trastienda de Borgin y Burkes. Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de su desvencijada puerta trasera, unas voces provenientes de su interior hicieron detener mi avance.

_ Narcissa, debes respetar los deseos del Lord. ¡Deberías sentirte orgullosa de que haya sido elegido para desempeñar tal hazaña! _ clamó una estridente voz de mujer. _ Ojalá yo misma pudiese hacerlo con mis propias manos. El Señor Tenebroso ya habría obtenido resultados si me lo hubiese pedido a mí.

Contuve la respiración y sin pensármelo, en un acto que bien podría catalogarse como suicida, me aproximé en cuclillas hasta la puerta para intentar vislumbrar a través de la rendija de la cerradura. Esto de espiar se está convirtiendo en mi vida en una costumbre un tanto cuestionable, pensé mientras me acomodaba sigilosamente.

Al otro lado de la diminuta abertura, pude distinguir a la dueña de aquellas repulsivas palabras. Una mujer de cabellos rizados y de aspecto algo desequilibrado.

_ Bellatrix _ la interrupió un hombre de cabellos platinos. _ ese no es el tema por el que nuestro Lord nos ha citado aquí. Ya le has oído antes de marcharse, tenemos que reforzar nuestras defensas. Los aurores nos están ganando terreno y la última vez que descubrieron nuestro paradero nuestro compañero pasó semanas recuperándose de las heridas. Suerte que conseguimos acabar con todos. _ dijo haciendo una dramática pausa_ Si tu identidad se hubiese descubierto las cosas se habrían complicado mucho más. _ sentenció mientras dirigía su mirada hacia alguien que escapaba de mi minúsculo campo de visión.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que propones, Malfoy? _ preguntó con sorna la mujer.

¿Malfoy? ¡Claro! ¡Aquel hombre de cabellos largos y rubios era el padre del Slytherin! ¿Estaría Draco allí también? Retrocedí un par de pasos para recolocarme ante la mirilla. Quizás así pudiese alcanzar a verlos a todos.

Por desgracia, en el proceso tropecé sin darme cuenta con un adoquín suelto que me hizo perder el equilibrio justamente en la dirección en la que unos metálicos cubos, repletos de materiales mágicos defectuosos, se encontraban apilados, y que debido a mi caída se habían desparramado chocando unos con otros y formando un atronador estrépito.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí? _ oí gritar enfurecida a Bellatrix.

Me levanté a trompicones lo más rápido que pude y me ceñí a la pared hecha un ovillo, paralizada por el miedo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Me había delatado yo misma, y por mucho que cerrase los ojos y me abrazase a mis rodillas no evitaría que me descubriesen. ¿Sería este mi final?

Los acelerados pasos de uno de los mortífagos retumbaron cada vez con más fuerza sobre el amaderado suelo y sentí como el corazón se me paraba cuando escuché el chirriar de la puerta al ser abierta.

Con la certeza de que ese sería uno de los últimos momentos de mi vida, evoqué en mi cabeza la imagen de aquellas personas que para mí, habían sido tan importantes. Charles, Sarah, Harry, Hermione, Ron… E incluso a pesar de todo, una fugaz estampa de mis padres pereció dibujarse por un instante en mis pupilas, sin embargo, al final y sin siquiera pretenderlo, ahí estaba él. Ese estúpido profesor de defensa que tanto me había hecho sufrir.

_ Tranquilos. Ha sido sólo un estúpido gato. _ abrí los ojos impactada al reconocer de manera instantánea aquella inconfundible voz y vi al mismísimo Severus, allí de pie, junto a mí, mirándome entre aterrorizado y sorprendido al averiguar que la intrusa no era ni más ni menos que yo.

Gracias a Dios, la seguridad de sus palabras confirieron la veracidad suficiente a la respuesta para que los demás bajasen la guardia y retomasen la conversación.

Tras un apenas perceptible suspiro, logró recuperar la compostura, y antes de que volviese a adentrarse en Borgin y Burkes pude leer en los labios del hombre que me había librado de una muerte segura, un nítido y escueto "_vete_".

[-]

Aunque me encontraba ya segura entre las robustas paredes de Hogwarts, recordar lo sucedido durante la mañana me seguía haciendo estremecer. Había estado a punto de caer en las garras de los despiadados y desalmados mortífagos y no podía evitar pensar qué hubiese sido de mí si Snape no me hubiera encubierto. Lo cierto es que tampoco podía entender por qué demonios lo había hecho. ¿Cuál había sido el motivo si era uno más de ellos? ¿Por qué no había terminado conmigo? Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera él sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni si había escuchado algo de vital importancia.

Tras enviar los regalos que había comprado, salí de la lechuzería y me encaminé al gran comedor, donde la ingente cena de Acción de Gracias ya estaría servida desde hacía tiempo. (Por fortuna para mí, en el trabajo también me había ganado unos días libres y no había tenido que colaborar en su preparación). Ni siquiera me había atrevido a presentarme a la hora del almuerzo, estaba todavía demasiado conmocionada y confusa con lo que había sucedido, y ni mucho menos me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a él o a sus acusadoras miradas, pero también era consciente de que no podía retrasar mucho más lo inevitable, y que antes o después, debía hacer frente a mis temores.

Nada más entrar en el comedor, me senté en mi sitio como una autómata y comencé a comer la sopa que colmaba el hondo plato. Todos cantaban y reían alegres mientras disfrutaban de la sabrosa cena, y sólo dos personas en el gran comedor, permanecían taciturnas y en silencio. Severus Snape era una de ellas, y la otra, por supuesto, era yo. Aunque al final no había logrado reunir el valor necesario para mirarle directamente, sí que había dirigido en su dirección alguna discreta mirada de soslayo. Me sentí tremendamente incómoda al advertir que cada vez que lo hacía, la suya permanecía clavada en mí.

Cuando terminé de comer, a toda prisa, dejé a los compañeros disfrutando de la fiesta y me encaminé hacia el confort de mi habitación, aliviada por liberarme al fin del constante y perturbador escrutinio de mi profesor. Pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar las palabras que me abrirían paso a través de la pared, el resonar de sus pasos y el peculiar sonido de su capa al caminar, me detuvieron.

_ ¿Ha disfrutado de su cena, Señorita Stone? _ me preguntó con un insólito interés.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho si no dejaba usted de mirarme? _ Abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de decir y me cubrí la boca ante la sorpresa, pues no era ni por asomo lo que pretendía contestar.

Su cínica sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos me indicaron que él tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

_ Parece que el veritaserum ya ha hecho efecto. Ahora, haga el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Uhhhhhhhhhh! Veritaserum y Samantha <strong>**no son una buena unión teniendo en cuenta que no le conviene irse de la lengua delante de Snape acerca de su pequeño secretillo… ¿Podrá resistirse al efecto de la poción? ¿Vosotros qué creéis? **

**Se aceptan apuestas y cábalas en los reviews, jajaja. **

**A mis fieles comentaristas, ClairSnape, AzuuMalfoy, ambi, Gaby27, Issfiden, Seyka y Charles darles unas monumentales gracias, como en cada actualización, por sus ánimos.**

**Y una vez más, agradecer a todos los lectores, registrados, no registrados, a aquellos que añaden Vientos de Cambio a sus listas de alertas o a las de favoritos, y a los que simplemente y aunque no lo expresen, disfrutan con la lectura, gracias. **

**Antes de despedirme, aclarar el por qué seguramente a quienes precisamente tenéis la historia en alertas y recibís mensajes por correo electrónico, os han llegado cientos de actualizaciones referentes a esta historia. He de decir que he editado muy, pero que muy levemente algunos de los capítulos, y por eso, he decidido "resubir" de nuevo el fanfic. No cambia para nada la trama y los cambios son bastante insignificantes, sólo alguna frase por aquí y alguna frase por allá ha sido modificada, añadida, o eliminada, por lo que no es necesario que nadie se relea de nuevo todos los capítulos para seguir el hilo. **

**Sin más, os pido disculpas si os he vuelto locos con tanto e-mail, y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
